Camino de colores
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Nowaki lo tocaba y, para su propia sorpresa, sin poder creérselo, Hiroki se dejaba tocar. Y eso, tan simple y tan lleno de desesperación, era amor. - Junjou Egoist -
1. I: Dreams

**Disclaimer: **Junjou Romantica y sus personajes son total propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura. Yo escribo acerca de sus bellísimas creaciones por ser no más que una admiradora común y silvestre.

**Advertencias:** Posible aunque no intencional OoC por el curso común de la historia; modificación ligera de la apariencia de Nowaki aunque manteniendo lo mejor posible su personalidad.

**Pareja:** Junjou Egoist; Nowaki/Hiroki (esto se me está haciendo un poco repetitivo xD).

**Notas:** Experimentar con la idea contraria a "qué hubiese pasado si Hiroki en realidad jamás olvidó a Akihiko". Ya ustedes comprenderán.

* * *

**Camino de Colores**

* * *

_«Sólo nosotros sabemos estar distantemente juntos.»_

**_—Julio Cortázar._**

* * *

**I.- Dreams**

Su infancia siempre se había visto rodeada de deberes y libros, ambos clasificados de acuerdo a su tipo y a su fecha, cuyo orden siempre se le hizo imperturbable más por su obstinación a no parecer débil que por la imposición de sus padres o maestros. Desistir de ellos era impensable por su propia exigencia, odiaba no ser bueno en algo.

Pero la diferencia entre ambos era algo más que el nombre del primer concepto: los libros siempre significaron para él mundos maravillosos, escapes fantásticos o incluso su mismísimo futuro. Tenía muchos en casa y papá no presentaba objeción al momento en que Hiroki quería uno nuevo, mientras mamá sonreía dulcemente indicándole dónde ubicarlo para que se viera ordenado. Por los primeros días de su posesión, Hiroki los tenía sobre la mesa a un lado de la cama, cuando devoraba cada una de sus páginas en completa concentración. Luego el libro volvía al estante, donde se quedaba allí para siempre.

Resultaba curioso cómo es que su afición a la lectura jamás fue de real influencia en alguna de sus actividades oficiales. Ni siquiera la caligrafía se le acercaba, siendo de materias aparentemente similares. Su madre se lo mencionó muchas veces, pero Hiroki lo prefería así, la idea de mezclar los deberes con los pasatiempos era como mezclar peras con manzanas y no quería terminar viendo llaves de Kendo en algún libro ilustrado.

Se sentía cómodo, a pesar de todo, con esa clase de vida. Estaba convencido plenamente de que si sus padres se la daban era por su bien y porque quería que fuera alguien de provecho para la sociedad. Totalmente estatizada y organizada, la disciplina era la base de todo su mundo y salirse de los rangos era algo fuera de lugar, una locura. Mucha actividad, muchos retos, y distintas formas de superarse. Así, sus cinco sentidos se centraban en su persona y su familia, y nadie tenía la autorización para atravesar esa pared.

Entonces, con una vida tan activa hacia adentro, impensable era la introspección de un extraño a ese mundo individual que arrastraba hacia donde fuera, ya sea en casa o al final de ese túnel verde que visitaba cada cierto tiempo, cuando el colapso emocional era más fuerte que el orgullo de alcanzar un nivel superior en caligrafía, natación o sus clases de piano.

Lo encontró una tarde cualquiera, luego de un arranque cualquiera. Estaba durmiendo sobre el suelo y no parecía perturbado por la posible percepción de su presencia, y la sorpresa inesperada de verlo le secó las lágrimas de los ojos inmediatamente. Había quedado en el olvido la frustración.

Un intercambio de frases entre ambos luego de que el intruso abriera los ojos y se sentara en el suelo mientras se fregaba los ojos. Ninguno de los dos les tomó el peso real a la discusión, no tenía ningún sentido.

Entonces, cuando se lo pidió "por favor", los límites de su burbuja y la de Akihiko se hicieron muy difusos, casi invisibles. Con el tiempo, los encuentros inesperados pasaron a ser citas en ese túnel verde y esas citas hicieron nacer una amistad inesperada.

Hiroki se sintió feliz de haber encontrado algo mucho mejor que soledad para llorar en ese pequeño rincón del cielo.

* * *

La situación se tornó mucho más compleja de lo que pensaba, sucediendo antes de que se diera cuenta: se había enamorado de Akihiko. Cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, luego de una celebración sencilla en la que no participó más gente que él, su padre, su madre y su amigo, arrastró a Akihiko hasta una habitación lejana de su casa, donde le dijo desde principio a fin todo lo que le sucedía.

En menos de un segundo recibió un abrazo, un beso efusivo y unas manos toqueteándolo bajo la camiseta. El torbellino se expandió a través de su cuerpo y la felicidad reinó en cada uno de sus sentidos, pero prefirió detener el contacto.

—No es bueno aquí—dijo, tan risueño que era imposible de creer.

El otro se lo confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y ambos volvieron a la sala no sin antes arreglarse un poco el pelo y la ropa.

Akihiko era hábil con las manos.

* * *

Iniciaron una suerte de noviazgo a escondidas de los padres de Hiroki. Era divertido, y la adrenalina hacía de cada encuentro amoroso algo más que movimientos románticos o gestos inocentes. Pero luego de dos años así, aquello no era suficiente.

Akihiko se había armado de valor para hablar con sus _suegros _y aclarar todo ese asunto. Hiroki no tardó en sonrojarse al máximo cuando sus padres mencionaron la sensación de extrañeza que les generaba esas salidas nocturnas y las tardes completas de su hijo en la casa de enfrente, o las miraditas cómplices que la mujer percibía en el castaño aunque éstas fueran completamente discretas.

—Soy tu madre, y lo sé todo—espetó, orgullosa.

No fue fácil convencer al señor Kamijou, pero éste cedió de todas formas. Prefería eso a poner la felicidad de su hijo en juego, aunque sonara cursi.

Así, la relación se formalizó un poco más y, dentro de seis meses, Akihiko y Hiroki comenzaron a vivir juntos.

La idea de tener que alejarse de sus padres no era agradable pero Hiroki sentía que era necesario. Mas la mujer no se resistió a abrazarlo con fuerza por la espalda cuando salió de la casa con sus maletas, deseándole toda la felicidad del mundo.

Hiroki tampoco se hizo el de piedra y volteó a abrazarla. Realmente era difícil salir de la burbuja.

* * *

La llegada al nuevo departamento fue ajetreada, cansadora y latera. Les llevó más de dos días ordenar los más de ciento cincuenta libros, siendo aquello lo que más requería de sus atenciones. Akihiko insistió en quemar algunos y dejar los mejores, total no le faltaría dinero para comprarlos de nuevo, cuando se fueran adecuando más.

—Eres un derrochador—le soltó el castaño. No le gustaba la idea.

Pronto sus vidas se fueron uniendo paso a paso, siendo un poco complicado al principio ya que vivir con esa persona no es lo mismo que verla de vez en cuando durante las noches, caminar por un momento y luego volver a casa. Llevó más tiempo del que ambos creían, considerando que el estilo de vida era muy diferente uno de otro: Akihiko era bastante solitario y un tipo que no reparaba en gastos al momento en que veía algo en las vitrinas, aunque a los diez minutos ya ni siquiera se acordara para qué lo había comprado. Hiroki estaba demasiado acostumbrado al orden, a hacer un presupuesto por más minúsculo que fuera y a cotizar en varios lugares. Recibía constantes risas de Akihiko por eso, pero no tardaba en contestarle con voz ronca y bestial que las cosas no eran tan sencillas como creía, y que debía aprender que el dinero no lo regalaban. No en su caso, al menos.

Otro asunto que a Hiroki le llevó tiempo (muchísimo) era el hecho de llegar a casa luego de clases y no tener una cena esperándolo. Solía suspirar bastante seguido los primeros días, sin poder acostumbrarse. Aunque nunca faltaba el trozo de pan y el poco arroz del día anterior y no era cosa de que se fuera a morir de hambre, así que no le quedaba más opción que tragarse el pan con cuatro bocados y al arroz hacerlo desaparecer en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Fue un período de tiempo de adaptación que incluso le sacó lágrimas frustradas. Akihiko siempre estaba a su lado, prestándole un hombro cuando a Hiroki se le antojaba beber los fines de semana y le contaba sobre los recuerdos de su infancia y le decía abiertamente que estaba feliz de estar con una persona como él. Akihiko decía que lo entendía, en lugar del castaño, él también estaría feliz.

Kamijou lo golpeaba cada vez que decía esas cosas tan mata-pasiones. Luego le sonreía y recibía un beso. Con el tiempo comprendió que por más que las cosas hayan cambiado, el sacrificio valió la pena.

Akihiko tenía planeado dedicarse de lleno a la escritura, viviendo de ella. No tardó mucho en hacerse conocido y reconocido. Sus libros se vendían como pan caliente y Hiroki se sentía feliz por él, pues el hecho de que su novio haya pasado su infancia entera acompañado de un cuaderno y un lápiz, gritaba que era su destino y todo se le estaba dando muy fácil. No todos corren la misma suerte, claro, pero qué más daba.

Hiroki se dio cuenta rápidamente, luego del auge de Akihiko, que éste no era un hombre que vivía para trabajar. Incluso se daba los lujos de no presentar los manuscritos a tiempo y meter a los editores en enormes problemas. A él no parecía importarle, y el asunto pasó a tomar más importancia para Hiroki que para el mismo Akihiko, así que lo regañaba constantemente, como si el tiempo le sobrara.

Al final los dos le restaban importancia y terminaban jugueteando en el sofá, con un Hiroki rojo de risa por las cosquillas.

Fuera de todo eso, la relación fue en los primeros años maravillosa. De pronto la situación se volvió un poco extraña cuando Akihiko pasaba demasiado tiempo fuera de casa, y más rara se tornó todavía cuando ya no le avisaba a nadie sobre sus salidas, cosas sospechosas para Hiroki quien se cuestionaba qué tan importante eran sus obligaciones si nunca le importó ninguna realmente.

Entonces, los años fueron pasando y la relación atravesaba altos y bajos. Luego de un noviazgo medio extraño, una conversación tensa y una despedida, Hiroki comenzó a sentirse demasiado expuesto frente a un completo extraño. Más que una noche que pasó en su casa cuando eran niños, no sabía mucho más, y quiso averiguarlo.

Le preguntó sobre su familia. Akihiko se hizo el tonto y Hiroki se enfureció. Lo agarró del brazo y le exigió que no le diera la espalda cuando le hablaba, que si había algo que detestaba era que lo ignoraran, más aún si se trataba de su pareja. El más alto lo quedó mirando con una expresión imperturbable y se alejó.

Había sido el primer golpe bajo luego de tres años de una relación maravillosa.

Esa misma noche, durante la cena, Hiroki fue el primero en abrir la boca para decirle que sentía lo de la tarde y que quizás se había excedido un poco. Akihiko le replicó que ya no tenía importancia.

Nada tenía importancia.

—No es que no quiera hablarte de ellos, no es nada personal—le dijo tranquilamente. Hiroki mantuvo su mirada fija sobre él y arrugó la nariz—, es sólo que no me gusta.

—Bueno, por eso te digo que lo siento. No quise incomodarte.

—Ya pasó—hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

Pero lo cierto era que para Hiroki la tenía, más de lo que Akihiko creía. No le gustaba estar en desventaja con nadie y el hecho de que su pareja conociera hasta el último rincón de su historia lo hacía vulnerable. Quería saber más de él, porque lo que ya sabía le seguía pareciendo insuficiente.

Los días pasaron, las semanas, los meses y Hiroki rindió el último examen del año para disfrutar de unas vacaciones bien merecidas. La universidad le consumía muchísimo tiempo, más ahora que era posible que se quedara allí para hacer clases de Literatura. La idea le encantaba, por cierto, aunque implicara elaborar otra tesis.

Esa noche se acostó tardísimo, con Akihiko a su lado. Recibió un tosco beso de su parte y giró hacia el lado contrario para dormir. Hiroki quería contarle sobre sus planes, hace mucho tiempo que la comunicación entre ambos se había hecho casi inexistente.

—¿Sabes? Hoy salí de vacaciones… Y me ofrecieron quedarme en la Universidad. Aún no estoy seguro si quedarme o no—se giró hacia él para mirarlo, quien le daba la espalda—, ¿tú qué opinas?

No recibió más respuesta que una respiración profunda. Quiso gritarle que lo escuchara pero prefirió no hacer nada. No tendría sentido obligarlo a prestarle atención. En su lugar se acomodó sobre su costado y abrazó su almohada, llorando de rabia.

Ya no parecía tan certera esa idea del amor eterno.

Al otro día en la mañana, Hiroki se ocupó de preparar el desayuno. Tenía la cocina permanentemente a su cargo por las nulas habilidades de Akihiko en materias gastronómicas. No era un disgusto, y no lo tomaba por obligación, sin embargo solía fantasear bastante seguido con la idea de que su pareja le llevara el desayuno a la cama, por ejemplo, u organizara una cena, o alguna clase de atención.

Mientras comían, Hiroki mantuvo su ceño fruncido y sus actitudes muy toscas. Akihiko no tardó en notarlo.

—¿Pasa algo?—Le preguntó. El castaño sintió deseos de lanzarle su café en la cara.

—No, nada—respondió, pero su tono de voz delató todo lo contrario.

—… Ya. ¿Dormiste bien?—Insistió sin creerle.

—Sí—tomó un sorbo de su té sin dignarse a mirar a su pareja.

Akihiko se encogió de hombros y siguió con su desayuno. Hiroki cerró los ojos ante el gesto de indiferencia, esa que dolía muchísimo cuando era tan explícita.

Al terminar lavó los trastes. Guardó el último plato en la alacena y escuchó la puerta del departamento cerrarse. Cuando fue a ver a la sala, Akihiko no estaba. Lo llamó mientras lo buscaba por las habitaciones pero no lo encontró. Lo llamó por teléfono y segundos después escuchó la molesta grabación.

Se abandonó sobre el sofá y lanzó el celular lejos. Se masajeó las sienes con frustración y lo esperó hasta las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando el desaparecido se dignó a aparecer.

La discusión se prolongó por más de treinta minutos y Hiroki no hacía más que gritarle con toda la rabia que traía dentro. Lo último que quería era actuar como un paranoico o un obsesivo, pero el idiota de su pareja no le daba más opciones. Al final optó por gritarle que hiciera lo que quisiera cuando Akihiko le replicó, luego de todo el griterío de Hiroki, que todo eso no tenía nada que ver con él.

Los años se hicieron eternos a su lado y sin embargo no se dio cuenta cuando ya se había convertido en profesor titular en la universidad, teniendo veintiséis años. Fue una alegría inmensa la que lo embargó; la idea de poder enseñar algo que a él lo llenaba de vida, alegría que anhelaba compartir con alguien. Alguien en específico, aunque ese alguien fuera el idiota más grande del mundo.

Y así, con el tiempo invertido en el trabajo, la distancia entre ambos se hizo más y más extensa, aunque Hiroki no lo deseaba así realmente, pero con el tiempo entendió que no era bueno rogarle. Sin embargo continuaron viviendo juntos bajo una monotonía, una rutina que lo estaba matando y un amor casi muerto bajo el suelo. Ya prácticamente no se hablaban, hace muchísimo que no sucedía nada entre ellos, ni siquiera un beso de despedida y mucho menos bajo las sábanas.

Poco a poco las conversaciones se limitaron a un saludo seco y un "cómo estás" rutinario. La respuesta siempre era la misma aunque no siempre era la verídica, pero preferían dejarlo así para no fastidiarse mutuamente. Y a esas alturas, para Hiroki también era lo mejor.

Un día, luego de clases mientras caminaba a casa, se propuso querer arreglar la situación aunque no ameritaba que lo hiciera, porque lo que él entregó no era correspondiente ni proporcional a lo que Akihiko entregaba. Estaba claro quién había sacrificado más para que aquello superara las adversidades, partiendo por el alejamiento de sus padres. Hiroki jamás dejó de mantener contacto con ellos y siempre recibía sus llamadas y hablaban durante un rato, especialmente cuando estaba de cumpleaños. No faltaba el obsequio entregado por correo o una carta más emocional, pero el joven sentía que algo estaba causando molestias en sus padres, y le mantenía dando vueltas en la cabeza la idea de que era porque su pareja fuera un hombre y no una mujer, cuando su madre siempre le mencionaba que anhelaba la presencia de dos o tres niños correteando por su casa para regalonearlos y malcriarlos. Quería nietos, y con la situación de Hiroki era claramente imposible. De seguro había roto una ilusión muy grande en el corazón de su madre.

No se enorgullecía de ello, pero era consciente de que hay que sacrificar algunos sueños por otros, y debía aprender a vivir con eso. Así que, con la idea de hacer renacer ese sueño de ser feliz con la persona que quería, caminó a casa deseando calmarse cuando tuviera que hablar con él.

Pero el sueño inocentón se rompió al momento en que Akihiko se le apareció en la puerta del departamento con unas maletas a un lado. Hiroki quiso morirse y se quedó estático en su lugar, esperando a que lo que estaba pensando no fuera lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

—Me voy—le había dicho con ese tono indiferente que siempre lo había caracterizado—, esto no está funcionando.

Hiroki soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones en una exhalación pesada, y quiso llorar pero no se lo permitió.

—¿A dónde te vas?—Le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. Tragó duro esperando hacerlo bajar, pero se quedó allí.

—Por ahí…, en realidad no importa mucho.

Hiroki desvió la mirada y sus párpados tiritaron. La vista se le nubló aún más.

—¿Y por qué?—Insistió, y fue recién en ese momento donde reparó en lo segundo que Akihiko le había dicho, mas prefirió que lo repitiera y así asegurarse de que en realidad era un mal sueño.

—Porque esto no está funcionando—Repitió.

Hiroki desistió inmediatamente de sus intenciones, por más nobles que hayan sido. Apartó la mirada y dejó que el pelo le cubriera los ojos. No iba a rogarle, aunque ello doliera muchísimo más que hacer trizas su orgullo.

No, no lo haría.

—Bien, vete entonces—Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y lo miró a la cara. Maldijo esa expresión que en otro tiempo le causó las más ingenuas sonrisas.

Akihiko tomó sus maletas y pasó por su lado mientras caminaba. Hiroki se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, esperando a que la brisa que le traía el perfume de Akihiko se fuera junto con si silueta, y desapareciera por la puerta siempre abierta del departamento y se esfumara de sus recuerdos y de su corazón.

—No voy a olvidarte nunca, Hiroki—le dijo antes de desaparecer junto con el sonido incesante de sus zapatos Hugo Boss.

—Sí, sí; lo que digas—Espetó con la voz más firme que pudo.

Entró al departamento encontrándolo más vacío de lo que pensó encontrarlo. La habitación que compartían estaba con la puerta abierta y desde donde Hiroki estaba se veían los roperos abiertos de par en par, y la cama desordenada que ninguno de los dos se había dignado a tender en la mañana. Pegó su espalda contra la puerta ya cerrada y se dejó caer al suelo, tapando su cara con sus manos.

Frías, ausentes y solitarias. Como las baldosas del piso o los lazos rotos para siempre.

Como sus dedos mojados y sus gritos ahogados que le reprochaban haber sido tan estúpido, queriendo arreglar lo irremediable.

* * *

Su vida comenzó a transcurrir otra vez, con una lentitud mucho más tortuosa. No sabía si prefería estar en el trabajo teniendo que soportar a Miyagi o estar en casa para estar tormentosamente solo. Extrañaba a Akihiko a pesar de todo, más por la costumbre de extrañarlo que por quererlo.

Hasta su corazón había perdido la capacidad de sentir. Le gustaba recordarlo como si estuviera muerto y no como ido. Prefería la añoranza antes que a la ira.

* * *

Escribió un par de ideas generales en el pizarrón frente a su clase luego de explicar uno de los tantos poemas clásicos occidentales (y de lanzarles borradores a sus alumnos). No era particularmente emocionante, pero en algún momento de su carrera debía ocuparse de ello y no podía ser tan idiota como para rehuirle toda la vida.

Había salido tarde del trabajo ese día, pero eso no impidió que pasara unas horas en una de las plazas más concurridas de Tokio. Sentado en uno de los bancos, se sujetó la cabeza y se lamentó, luego de seis meses de separación, no haberle insistido a Akihiko en que se quedara, que aún podían solucionarse las cosas, siendo ingenuo otra vez.

Con los codos sobre los muslos y las manos sujetándose la cabeza, miraba el piso con la vista nublada pero no fue capaz de llorar, no en la calle, no frente a ese cielo nocturno censurado por los edificios alzándose hacia arriba. Cuando alzó la vista, se preguntó por qué Tokio no podía tener un espacio en el que la luz de las estrellas fueran su única iluminación, su única nostalgia, su única razón para recordar con el corazón vivo.

Pronto vio cómo la gente se aglomeraba hacia el centro de la plaza, donde se alzaba una pileta bastante sencilla. En primera instancia no le importó pero luego de varias palabras de asombro en las personas, decidió escabullirse entre la multitud para mirar también. A paso firme y dando empujones sutiles más que pidiendo permiso, llegó a la primera fila.

Allí lo vio, con los pinceles finos y gruesos a cada lado del lienzo sobre el suelo, detrás de los tarritos de pintura y un cuadro a medio terminar que aún incompleto se veía hermosamente realista con esa escala de grises. Y el pintor, hombre joven vestido de azul y negro, dejaba ver su cabello desordenado y llamando las vistas en lugar de su rostro oculto por su concentración en la actividad. Cuando levantó la vista y sonrió con modestia, la gente le aplaudió: su cuadro estaba terminado. Agitó su cabeza con muchísima gracia para acomodarse el pelo, dejando ver la fila de argollas en una de sus orejas. Sus ojos se pasearon por entre la multitud pero sólo un par marrón fue capaz de atraer su atención, llorosos y rojizos, cargados de historias y misterios.

Allí lo amó, con la mirada y su sonrisa agraciada, la ceja enarcada y adornada con otra argolla en su extremo.

Hiroki se acercó al tarrito con las monedas que descansaba junto al chico de los piercings, dejándole alguna de las tantas que traía en el bolsillo. Él se lo agradeció con cortesía y otra sonrisa más, con la mirada azul tan viva que parecían dos llamas azules. Hermosísimos ojos que nunca más fue capaz de olvidar, de arrancarse de la memoria ni del corazón; el azul más hermoso que alguna vez vio.

Se fue caminando luego de mirarlo detenidamente mientras sus ojos se iban secando, dejando un brillo sincero e ilusionado, que lo colmó hasta los últimos huecos.

Se le hizo una necesidad dirigirse a esa misma plaza todos los días, ir a mirarlo pintar, ir a mirar qué pintaba o ir a mirarlo a él, y no se dio cuenta cuando en lugar de un par de monedas fueron al menos cinco, acompañadas de sonrisas mutuas y un toque de manos a último momento, tardío, pero bellísimo.

* * *

_A partir de aquí, la historia comenzará a centrarse en lo que quiero que se centre. Desde la segunda parte del primer capítulo, lo preferí así. La historia no será larga y tendrá sólo cuatro capítulos. Quería comenzar a publicarla cuando la terminara, pero es que no me pude aguantar (?)._

_Espero que el cambio que se comenzará a describir más adelante no sea tan... alarmante (?). En fin, espero puedan disfrutar el fic. Darle otro gustito a esta pareja tan hermosa es una tentación demasiado fuerte._

_¿Algún review por aquí o por allá~?_


	2. II: Demons

**Disclaimer: **Junjou Romantica y sus personajes son completa propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura.

**Notas:** Aclaro desde ya que cualquier alcance de parecido entre Yukina y Nowaki es pura coincidencia y no tiene relación con la realidad (?). Jamás quise hacerle una mención a Yukina, es sólo darle otro aire a Junjou Egoist.

* * *

**II.-Demons**

—Tenga—Dijo extendiéndole no tan cordialmente el libro a su compañero—. Espero que esta sea la última vez en la que tenga que responsabilizarme por su trabajo.

El otro no se inmutó por las palabras poco amigables, estando ya demasiado acostumbrado a ese trato tan tosco. Sin embargo aprovechaba gustoso cada oportunidad, por mínima que fuera, para aplicarle sus bromas de humor ácido. Hiroki se enfurecía momentáneamente y lo que fuera que traía en su mano siempre terminaba aventando la cabeza de Miyagi, quien se quejaba exageradamente preguntándole al cielo qué hizo para merecer un colega de esa categoría.

Hiroki rodaba los ojos y prefería ignorarlo. Entre hacerse mala sangre y amargarse solo era mejor pasar de esas situaciones, mal que mal no era su culpa si era Miyagi quién comenzaba.

—Ay, qué fastidio—dijo el mayor de ambos abriendo el libro. No tenía planeado construir una clase demasiado compleja para ese día.

—Será mejor que deje de quejarse y se ponga a hacer lo que debe hacer—Espetó el otro, más como una orden que como un consejo, sin dejar de teclear en su computador.

Miyagi se le acercó por detrás sin abandonar la silla; le daba una flojera enorme pararse para ir hacia Hiroki. Miró detenidamente su cabello y su piel.

—Últimamente te veo más consciente de ti mismo.

—¿A qué se refiere?—Preguntó sin prestarle real atención, sin girarse a mirarlo.

—A que hay algo que te tiene más… cómo decirlo…, contento.

Hiroki alzó una ceja y movió sus pupilas hacia Miyagi.

—¿Contento?—le cuestionó incrédulo.

—No sé si será exactamente eso, pero así te veo. Comúnmente eres más cascarrabias—Rió unos segundos.

—No sé de qué habla—le contestó y volvió a fijar la vista sobre el teclado—Y no soy cascarrabias, es que usted se toma todo muy a la ligera.

—Sí, claro, sigue haciéndote el tonto—Espetó y volvió a su escritorio.

Minutos después Hiroki se puso de pie y se dirigió a su clase. Debía aplicar examen a esa hora y debía estar atento a sus alumnos para vigilar que no se copiaran. Implacable, repartió las hojas a cada uno y anotó en el pizarrón el horario de comienzo y el de término mientras daba las instrucciones, más por costumbre que por querer advertirles realmente. Dio la orden y se dedicó a pasearse por toda el aula. Incluso podía jurar ver a varios de sus alumnos sudando frío, lo cual hizo que se sintiera un poco culpable.

Pensó que quizás era demasiado malo con ellos. Pero recapacitaba a su favor y se respondía que ellos se lo buscaban por no tomar en serio a la Literatura.

Cuando decidió sentarse, faltaban un par de minutos a que el horario permitido llegara a su fin. De a uno fueron dejando los exámenes sobre su escritorio y una vez estuvieron todos en su poder, la clase terminó.

Se dirigió a su casa antes de ir a la plaza, esa solitaria y fría que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba vacía. Aún era temprano, pero prefirió comer rápidamente y salir de ahí, esas paredes no le traían buenos recuerdos, ni siquiera las ventanas abiertas dejaban escapar el aire pesado, cargado de nostalgia. Resolvió cambiarse de casa lo más rápido posible. Por lo pronto, sólo saldría de allí.

Comenzaba a caer la noche pero la oscuridad disipada por las luces eléctricas no le impidió volver a hacer acto de presencia en la misma plaza, en el mismo banco. Lo volvió a ver, en la misma posición de siempre, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, arrodillado sobre el suelo. Se fijó en su vestimenta de esa ocasión, un abrigo azul marino y unos pantalones negros, las uñas negras y unos dibujos extraños sobre las caras externas de las manos que desaparecían tras las mangas de la ropa. Hiroki se sobresaltó ante su descubrimiento reciente: tatuajes, pero no pudo descifrar exactamente qué clase de dibujos o textos eran.

Él se percató de su presencia inmediatamente, como si hubiese captado su olor en el aire. Levantó la cabeza y dejó a un lado las pinturas en aerosol luego de haberse dedicado casi por completo a una obra igual o más bonita que todas las que Hiroki lo vio hacer. Lo miró igual que siempre, le sonrió después y su sonrisa llenó el espacio que los separaba. Hiroki se sonrojó cerrando los ojos y el chico, aprovechando la poca concurrencia de gente a esas horas en un día lunes, se le acercó. Cuando Hiroki abrió los ojos, lo miró detenidamente, estando peligrosamente cerca uno del otro y teniendo poquísimo tiempo para decidir qué hacer, como si le hubiera bloqueado todos y cada uno de los músculos, hizo polvo su voluntad.

—Hola—Lo saludó. Hiroki se echó un poco hacia atrás dispuesto a retroceder un paso, pues era una situación demasiado extraña, pero el otro lo tomó del brazo impidiéndole cualquier escapatoria y le clavó los pies al asfalto—, me llamo Nowaki—Volvió a sonreírle, tan lleno de vida, de gracia, de un brillo cegador—, es un placer verlo de nuevo por aquí.

Hiroki parpadeó repetidas veces sin acabar de entender semejante presentación, sintiéndose como un idiota. Frunció el ceño al no encontrar una respuesta a ese tal Nowaki, siendo incapaz de deshacerse de su agarre.

Pero no tardó en reaccionar.

—¡¿Q-Qué te has creído?!—le retó sin sonar tan determinante como quiso. El otro no hizo más que soltarle el brazo.

—Lo lamento… es que siempre me emociona verlo, desde la primera vez que lo vi.

No supo si había sido una declaración, o una sugerencia a seguir visitándolo en ese mismo lugar a la misma hora todos los días. Lo cierto es que Hiroki deseó que fueran ambas.

—¿Qué demo…?

—¿Puedo saber su nombre?—Lo interrumpió en seco. Hiroki, no acostumbrado a ser interrumpido de una forma tan irrespetuosa, bufó molesto, chistando la lengua.

No le respondió la pregunta, ni siquiera siguieron hablándose. Se quedaron mirando durante un rato, como en un concurso de miradas, y Nowaki no volvió a insistir en saber cómo se llamaba ese castaño con el ceño eternamente fruncido y la boca torcida, de gesto antipático. Volvió a su puesto de trabajo, estando completamente seguro, sin saber por qué en concreto, de que él no se iría.

Y así fue. Hiroki no se movió de su lugar y de vez en cuando recibía miradas de Nowaki, demasiado impetuosas, vehementes, aunque sus ojos no retrataran más que una ternura inigualable.

Se sintió extraño, y es que jamás nadie lo había mirado así, y le gustaba.

Le gustaban esos ojos más que cualquier cosa.

Pronto comenzó a oscurecerse cada vez más y la luz eléctrica de las calles seguía dándole en la contra, con las ventanas de los edificios y las tiendas. La gente y su vida nocturna comenzó a amontonarse alrededor del artista y Hiroki recibía varios empujones pero no se movió de allí. Por supuesto respondía a esas agresiones supuestamente no intencionales, ya sea con miradas frías o incluso palabrotas. Ya poco le importaba, estaba fuera de su lugar de trabajo.

Pronto el pintor dio el aviso del cercano fin de su obra; el gentío de difuminó entre las calles. Nowaki se dispuso a guardar sus instrumentos de trabajo en un bolso que traía consigo la mayoría del tiempo. Pensó en volver a acercarse al castaño, pero cuando se puso de pie, él ya había desaparecido.

A lo lejos lo vio caminando en dirección hacia unos edificios más o menos cerca de la plaza y Nowaki no dudó un segundo en seguirlo. No se preguntó qué hacía, por qué lo hacía y ni mucho menos a qué sentimiento correspondía esa complacencia extraña que, al parecer, el otro no se atrevía a aceptar como la realidad pura.

Cuando lo vio entrar, cruzó la calle hacia el edificio y quiso preguntarle al conserje a cerca del hombre que había entrado recién, pero se retractó luego al recordar que no sabía su nombre y podría levantar sospechas inciertas.

Se resignó a volver a su departamento, ensimismado en la idea de conocerlo y ganarse más que su mirada atenta y unas monedas.

* * *

Pasaron los días y la rutina de Hiroki era siempre la misma. El trabajo, la plaza, las miradas extrañas, su fijación en las manos de Nowaki y sus ahora negras uñas. Le extrañaba un poco la apariencia del pintor pero no se dejaba intimidar aunque su aspecto lo fuera en alguna medida, pues sus ojos reflejaban esfuerzo vivo, una forma de hacer historia, de sangrar la vida. En él no había ese pesimismo maltrecho que a todo el mundo termina pesándole en la espalda y que derrumba los sueños, que busca en el contraste de lo anhelado al anhelo mismo, como si trataran de consolarse a sabiendas de no lograrlo.

Nowaki era vida, era arte, era esa perfección imposible de encontrar. Y tanta esencia, tanta complejidad era imposible de contener en un solo cuerpo, entonces chorreaba por sus poros, por sus ojos, y acababan en obras maravillosas que quizás para Nowaki no tenían valor monetario.

Muchas veces pensó en comprar algunas para tener una parte de él consigo siempre, un pedacito de su esencia, pero luego se arrepentía: no quería parecer un psicópata. Suficiente era con ir a mirarlo todos los días, aunque estaba seguro de que no le molestaría si le preguntaba ya que Nowaki se había mostrado extrañamente interesado en él desde el principio, lo confirmó ese día, donde le dijo su nombre y se le presentó.

Un día luego del trabajo, pasó a la plaza y no lo encontró. Grande fue su decepción al no encontrarse con su mirada, esa que últimamente era lo único que le daba las fuerzas suficientes para volver a sumergirse en la soledad de su casa. Y peor aún se encontró su ya adolorido corazón al pensar en que quizás se había ido, que sólo se había aparecido por un par de semanas en esa parte de Tokio y quién sabía si mañana podía partir a otra ciudad, ¡o a otro país!

Se encontró desamparado y la angustia ante la idea de que Nowaki fuera a desaparecer le oprimió el pecho. Se sintió miserable por no haber podido adelantarse un poquito a los hechos. Como tantas veces hizo durante su vida, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no llorar, pero las lágrimas cayeron de todas formas sin poder hacer nada al respecto. No se entendía, no se terminaba de entender, ni mucho menos entendía lo que le sucedía, la situación era como un montón de hilos con vida propia, enredándose en sí misma.

Resignado, volvió a casa. Y no le importó que aún no fuera fin de semana para tomar unas copas. Tomó lo primero que vio en el supermercado, y en la dolorosa soledad, bebió lo que más pudo hasta perder la consciencia.

Al otro día despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, pero no podía abandonar sus obligaciones así que partió a trabajar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al salir del edificio, encontró una silueta alta y unos ojos azules bellísimos apoyados contra el muro.

Se espantó por acto-reflejo cuando chocó con él y le pidió disculpas de inmediato, aún sin darse cuenta de quién se trataba. Al mirarlo hacia arriba, la luz del sol le dio de lleno en los ojos y tuvo que entrecerrarlos para evitar algún daño. En medio de tanto brillo, Nowaki estaba frente a él.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!—Le gritoneó en plena calle, llamando la atención de varios de los transeúntes.

—Lo siento mucho, pero quería verlo lo antes posible—Contestó sin pensarlo dos veces. Hiroki se sintió incómodo otra vez—, moría por hacerlo.

—¿Hacer qué?—Preguntó como un idiota distraído, sin reparar en preguntarle cómo había dado con su dirección.

—Verlo, hablar con usted—Contestó risueño ante el gesto—. Hubiera subido pero no sé dónde vive y ni siquiera sé su nombre.

Hiroki palideció ante ese ser tan extrañamente directo. Al parecer no tenía reparos en decir lo que pensaba, cosa que lo hacía sentir raro.

—Qué simple parece ser para ti—Espetó. Se masajeó las sienes un poco—. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a trabajar—Y se dispuso a caminar.

—¿Puedo acompañarlo?

Hiroki resopló hastiado elevando unos mechones de pelo sobre su frente.

—Está bien—Resolvió.

Caminaron juntos durante un rato en el que Hiroki quiso mantenerse lo más callado posible. No porque en realidad no quisiera hablar, sino porque le gustaba escuchar a Nowaki, por más simples que fueran las cosas que le decía. Un retorcijón extraño en el pecho le decía que lo mirara, que enfrentara sus ojos cargados de vida y brillo cegador, que se dejara cegar, pero el otro extremo de lo vivido, del miedo a ser herido de nuevo, le mantuvo la mirada pegada hacia adelante o al piso, como si el asfalto fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Respondía con monosílabos y esa era toda la conversación. Hiroki pensaba que un chico con la apariencia de Nowaki no debería comportarse precisamente como él lo hacía, con esa amabilidad y ese sumo respeto que le mostraba al tratarlo de "usted"; ni ganarse la vida de esa manera, tan noble y tan bonita.

Llegaron a la universidad y Hiroki se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta de ésta, con sus enormes edificios detrás.

—Ya llegamos—Dijo, sintiéndose un idiota por mencionar algo tan obvio—, ahora sí que debo irme.

—¡Espere!—Nowaki le sujetó el brazo otra vez, y lo miró a los ojos, suplicante—¿Ahora me dirá su nombre, no?

Hiroki suspiró cansado. No deseaba decírselo porque, al fin y al cabo, Nowaki seguía pareciéndole un extraño. Intentó zafarse del agarre pero la mano fuerte de Nowaki no se apartó.

—Si no me lo dice, no lo dejaré entrar—Amenazó.

—Mi nombre es Hiroki, ¿bien? Ahora deja que me vaya, estoy atrasado—Soltó bruscamente y de un movimiento rápido con su brazo, se soltó de Nowaki.

Se alejó de él rápidamente sin estar seguro si de verdad estaba atrasado. Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y lo confirmó: treinta minutos tarde.

* * *

Soportó con más paciencia de la normal las bromas de Miyagi, y un montón de preguntas acerca del chico que lo acompañó hasta la universidad. Hiroki no se dio el trabajo de responder ni siquiera una porque sabía que si lo hacía, la sesión no terminaría. Así que tomó sus cosas y se despidió toscamente de él para irse a casa.

Pasó por la plaza calmadamente para ver si Nowaki estaba allí como de costumbre, pero no estaba. Volvió a sentir ese vacío inexplicable llenarle el pecho, haciéndose de un lugar importante en su corazón. Tenía la misteriosa esperanza de volver a verlo.

Olvidándose finalmente del asunto, pero con una asfixia que no lo dejaba respirar, retomó su ritmo habitual de caminata y llegó al edificio donde vivía.

Allí estaba otra vez, esperándolo, con su abrigo largo y sus argollas colgando alrededor de su oreja. Sus llamativas uñas, sus ojos vivos, azules y puros. Tan puros que llegaban a dolerle.

Cruzó la calle una vez que pudo y llegó a su lado. El dolor en el pecho se había esfumado. Al parecer no lo había oído y cuando lo miró bien, se percató de los audífonos que tenía puestos. Frunció el ceño un tanto y con su dedo índice tiró del cable para retirarlo de su oreja, mientras lo miraba con semblante serio.

—¡Hiro-san! Lo siento, no lo oí llegar—Dijo girándose hacia él y sacando su reproductor mp3 de su bolsillo para apagarlo.

—¿Qué hacías?—Le preguntó ignorando la noticia.

—¿Aparte de esperarlo? Escuchaba música, siempre me relaja—dijo. Hiroki sintió una felicidad retorcida dentro de sí por serle de confianza y que se desenvolviera tan fácilmente con él.

—¿Estabas nervioso por algo? ¿Qué escuchabas?—Intentó mostrarse lo más calmado posible. Giró hacia la puerta del departamento, entrando y siendo seguido por Nowaki quien captó la invitación inmediatamente.

—Siempre que lo veo me pongo un poco nervioso, supongo que es normal—admitió mientras entraban al ascensor. Hiroki apretó el botón que indicaba el cuarto piso, escuchándolo con muchísima atención aunque no lo demostrara en lo absoluto—. Ah, y escuchaba… una banda que no creo que usted conozca—Se rascó la nuca en un acto ingenuo que a Hiroki le sacó una sonrisa a pesar de no quererlo.

—¿Tan anticuado me crees, mocoso?—El ascensor se abrió y ambos salieron. Hiroki sacó las llaves de su bolsillo e introdujo la correcta en la manilla de la puerta—Dudo que hayan más de cinco años de diferencia entre tú y yo.

—¡No, no! No quise decir eso, lo lamento…—Se disculpó atropelladamente viendo a Hiroki entrar.

Giró hacia Nowaki cuando entró y lo quedó mirando sin saber qué decir, pero no apurado por soltar palabra alguna. Sólo lo miraba, y con eso sabía qué hacer, lo sabía todo, lo veía todo.

—Pero eso insinuaste—Le reprochó sin reprocharle realmente.

Nowaki insistió en pedirle disculpas pero Hiroki acabó ignorándolas todas. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, con el único sonido de su respiración y las puertas de las demás viviendas abrirse y cerrarse continuamente. El atardecer se filtró por los ventanales del edificio, con sus colores cálidos. Se miraban solamente, y juraban ver a todos los relojes detenerse al mismo tiempo.

Al final nada importó más que ellos mismos. La incontrolable necesidad de verse, tendida con miedo sobre sus ojos.

El más alto alcanzó el rostro de Hiroki con su mano, acariciándole la mejilla, consciente del castigo que Hiroki pudiera darle pero sin importarle realmente, no cuando lo miraba así y el tiempo se detenía para gritarles que, aún sin unirse como Nowaki lo deseaba (como lo deseó desde el principio), él lo tocaba y el otro se dejaba tocar, y eso; tan simple y tan lleno de desesperación, era amor.

En un arranque, un ataque de no querer separarse de ese que tanto le gustaba poner al límite sus sentimientos, jugando a las escondidas, lo invitó a pasar. El otro aceptó de inmediato. Se sentaron en la sala, Hiroki le ofreció un té pero Nowaki lo rechazó cordialmente, diciendo que no se molestara.

Siguieron mirándose sin saber qué hacer, qué decirse. De pronto Hiroki reaccionó y cayó en cuenta de dónde estaban, en esa eterna prisión vacía que por más que quería abandonar no podía, envuelto en promesas rotas. Ahora estaba allí con Nowaki, y Nowaki estaba en el mismo lugar que Akihiko usaba cada vez que estuvieron en la sala. Tan fuerte era la ola de recuerdos y reproches, de juramentos de no volver a enamorarse nunca, que se sintió mareado, embobado por el mundo. Nowaki se alertó sentándose a su lado, abrazándolo contra su pecho y acariciando su cabello.

Tan cálido. Tan distinto y tan igual. Quería ver a Akihiko en Nowaki para no sentirse un mentiroso consigo mismo, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba, y cuando Nowaki lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, con apenas centímetros entre su boca y la suya, sus fantasmas se fueron, y no pudo ver ningún espectro en esos ojos que podían ser su salvación.

Lloró, gimió sin consuelo. Nowaki no lo abandonó en ningún momento. ¿Cuántas veces había llorado de rabia solo, teniendo a alguien que debió consolarlo? No le importó mostrarse débil ni mucho menos verse a sí mismo tan expuesto. Nowaki lo obligaba a enfrentar cada uno de sus miedos, sus falencias, sus virtudes deshechas.

Lo agarró fuertemente del abrigo arrugando la tela sobre el pecho, mostrándose desesperado. Jamás dejó de sentir sus manos cálidas rodearlo, queriendo abarcar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Y era su culpa, era su responsabilidad por ser tan dolorosamente puro, insistente, desconocido e impredecible.

—Hiro-san—Lo llamó, pero Hiroki no lo escuchó porque no quería escuchar nada. Nowaki le tomó el rostro con ambas manos e hizo que sus ojos se enfrentaran—, Hiro-san, escúcheme…

El susodicho se mantuvo en silencio, cerrando los ojos y liberando un par de lágrimas más. Nowaki las limpió con sus propias manos.

—Hiro-san, te amo.

Se sobresaltó y un temblor le recorrió la espalda. Cuánto añoraba que le dijeran algo así.

—Dilo otra vez…—Suplicó, tironeándole el abrigo, mirándolo a los ojos, queriendo hasta arrancárselos y ser su dueño absoluto.

Nowaki sonrió complacido, estrechándolo con más fuerza.

—Te amo, te amo…—le insistió, apretándolo cada vez más, adueñándose de él con sólo tocarlo—, por eso, no llores, por favor…

Hiroki se deshizo en su abrazo y en sus palabras. Bastó un solo segundo para que sus labios anhelaran tocar los ajenos, y así lo hizo. Humedeció el rostro de Nowaki con sus lágrimas, lo marcó de por vida y no se arrepentía de hacerlo.

El contacto se deshizo de pronto y Nowaki volvió a hablarle.

—No sé por qué lloras, Hiro-san, pero yo te juro que jamás, mientras viva, te haré llorar. Jamás.

—¿Jamás?—Preguntó, ingenuo, queriendo creerle y haciéndolo. Le creería incluso las mentiras.

—Jamás—Respondió, como si fuera lo único que sabía decir.

Y esta vez fue Nowaki quién lo besó con ahínco, callando sus sollozos por peticiones de aire y el aliento que con cada caricia el más alto le arrancaba. Perdieron el control entre besos y jadeos inquietos, vivos, demasiado explícitos. Se besaron como jamás habían besado a nadie, reteniendo el aliento ajeno a máximo dos centímetros cuando sus narices se rozaban. Hiroki se acomodó sobre el sofá, extendiendo su cuerpo a lo largo de éste sujetando a Nowaki del rostro para no permitir que se apartara de él.

Se despojaron de sus ropas, de sus máscaras, y sólo quedaron sus almas desnudas, las bocas jadeantes y entreabiertas. Las manos curiosas de Hiroki calcando los tatuajes en los brazos de Nowaki, jugando con la argolla de su ceja, sujetándose de sus hombros para volver a alcanzar su boca, ahora hincados sobre el sofá. Se mordieron, se invadieron, se conocieron hasta en lo más íntimo y en lo desconocido de la desesperación. Allí, Nowaki lo amó no sólo con sus ojos, y se dejó amar por la curiosidad de Hiroki al mirar sus detalles, quien memorizaba cada relieve, cada dibujo y dejando su propia huella en esa piel tersa, en el pecho amplio y en los brazos fuertes.

Así, Nowaki jamás se atrevería a olvidarlo. Lo sellaría para siempre, como si fuera un tatuaje más, y se clavaría con obstinación en su corazón.

Dejó que Nowaki hiciera crujir cada uno de sus huesos, su propia respiración y sus palabras entrecortadas repitiéndole que lo amaba, y esa palabra maravillosa que lo hacía olvidar hasta su propio dolor. Lo dejó tomar total posesión de su cuerpo y sus deseos, lo manejó a su antojo, se lo permitió totalmente envuelto en ese placer tan distorsionado. Se abrazó a su cuerpo con piernas y brazos cuando la verdadera unión comenzó. Le enterró las uñas en su espalda y las arrastró hasta su cintura, tironeó su cabello, volvió a juguetear con sus aretes, con cada uno que pudo tocar, rozar con sus dedos. Cada contacto era único, todo en Nowaki lo invitaba a perder el control.

Y no se contuvo porque no quiso, porque era inhumano resistirse a sus ojos entrecerrados y esa sonrisa agradecida. Le decía que no tuviera miedo, que con él estaría seguro, y volvió a creerle. Se lo gritó cuando las sensaciones acabaron en un grito desgarrador de ambas gargantas y la respiración agitada, la vista nublada por el placer y la felicidad.

—Te amo…—Volvió a insistirle—por eso, ámame, por favor…

No dijo nada más cuando Hiroki lo abrazó con fuerza, y se dispuso a descansar sobre su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón agitado.

Se juró llegar a él, porque qué más podría ser Nowaki sino una extensión de la propia vida de Hiroki, o un resultado vivo de su aliento. Ya nunca más sería alguien sin rostro ni silueta, una carcasa vacía buscando su propio sitio en el mundo. Ya no estaba solo, ya tenía a quién proteger, y le era tan normal como cruzar la calle o mirarlo entre la gente mientras pintaba, abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba sin saber por qué.

Antes de irse a su casa, lo tomó en brazos como si de la porcelana más fina se tratara y lo recostó en la cama.

Qué ganas de resguardarle hasta el sueño.

* * *

_Y aquí está el segundo cap., un poco más pícaro de lo normal (?) pero sentí que la cosa tenía que suceder rápido para así convencer de una vez a Hiroki de lo que siente, sino me llevaría mucho tiempo. Espero hayan comprendido._

_La idea de que Nowaki no tutee a Hiroki es algo que me venía planteando hace bastante tiempo y creo que es un detalle muy tierno de su parte. Espero que no resulte tan extraño, pero sentí que debía incluir algo así en esta historia, pienso que le da un toque especial._

_No creo que Nowaki haya provocado sustos, ¿cierto? xD está raro pero sigue siendo el mismo, o eso intenté al menos. No me linchen ;_;!_

_En fin, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer! y no olvide, estimado/a lector/a, que los reviews son siempre una fuente de alegría para esta loca pseudo-escritora._


	3. III: Angels

**Disclaimer: **Junjou Romantica y sus personajes son completa propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura.

**Notas: **Hay bastante de mi cosecha en cuanto a Nowaki en este cap. De todos modos no es nada _importante_, son sólo gustos y esas cosas.

* * *

**III.- Angels**

Despertó cuando ya había llegado la madrugada para hacer de las suyas en las calles de la ciudad. Miró por la ventana y se percató de ello, con la luna llena y las pocas estrellas. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse desnudo sobre su cama, con un dolor extraño en la cadera, y esto último lo hizo sonrojarse hasta parecer un vulgar tomate. Se refregó la cara y se echó el pelo hacia atrás pero, rebeldemente, éste volvió a caer delante de su frente. Se puso de pie con brusquedad, mareándose un poco en el acto, y se dirigió a la ducha.

Salió al rato después y fue hasta la sala. Miró el sillón y la situación de hace unas horas le invadió la cabeza e inmediatamente volvió a sonrojarse, aunque con una sonrisilla pícara en los labios que no podía entender. Se preguntó por qué Nowaki no se había despedido, si quiera dejándole una nota, y buscó entre los cojines de los sillones algún indicio, y al no encontrarlo fue hasta su habitación. Sobre la mesita de luz, había un papel que decía "me voy, espero verlo pronto de nuevo". Se molestó un poco por la poca emoción que reflejaron esas palabras, pero luego pensó que no podía exigirle nada más, no dentro de ese lugar desconocido que ocupaba en su vida.

Miró el reloj de su sala señalando éste la una de la madrugada. Era medianamente temprano, si lo pensaba con frialdad, aunque dudaba muchísimo si Nowaki estaba en la plaza de siempre, además de que hace varios días que ya no estaba allí haciendo lo que de costumbre hacía. Extrañaba sus colores y esas ventanas al cielo con pinceles y aerosoles. Poco entendía sobre eso y estaba seguro de que Nowaki tampoco sabía mucha teoría acerca del tema; un ser tan evasivo como él siempre intentaba buscar su propia marca.

Agitó un poco la cabeza y el pelo mojado lo golpeó en la cara. Las gotitas resbalaron por su piel como en una carrera, y se fue a dormir.

* * *

Pronto se encontró dando clases otra vez, curiosamente, acerca del arte. No propiamente tal, pero debió introducir el estudio del arte tradicional para alcanzar la Literatura. Decía que los cuestionamientos de las personas suelen llegar a su auge en las formas de expresión, sean cuales sean, escritas o esculpidas. La belleza tiene muchísimas caras, lo había leído por ahí alguna vez.

Varios preguntaban acerca de la clase pero no faltó mucho para que entre pregunta y pregunta saltara alguna personal. Las evadió lo mejor que pudo con ese sonrojo repentino que invadió su rostro con calor. Para su fortuna ya había terminado la clase y, como el perseguido que era, salió antes que cualquiera a encerrarse al estudio que compartía con Miyagi.

Sacó de su bolsillo unos cuantos papeles, encontrando entre ellos la notita que Nowaki le había dejado la noche anterior. Pensó en la última idea de la frase, preguntándose cuándo volvería a verlo; era igual de probable verlo mañana o verlo en tres años más, cosa que le oprimió el corazón de una manera desconocida aun cuando ya Nowaki no era un desconocido para él.

Lo leyó cuantas veces alcanzó a hacerlo y se percató de la caligrafía tan aniñada del pintor, cosa que le sacó una sonrisilla divertida. Nowaki escribía como si no hubiese escrito en muchísimo tiempo, alejado de las buenas costumbres o como si quisiera componer otro abecedario. Le extrañó, aun así, porque es bastante común oír que quienes son buenos en el dibujo tienen estilos de letra muy bonitos, y viceversa. Hasta en ese sentido, Nowaki era extraño, una excepción a la regla.

Luego de terminar de ordenar su escritorio, se despidió de Miyagi quien aparentemente no lo había escuchado, y salió del recinto. Afuera, Nowaki lo esperaba.

El corazón se le agitó hasta el punto de querer salir del pecho, tanto por la emoción, la felicidad retorcida y el sistema nervioso que un poco más y le echaba humos. Se calmó luego de unos pasos dados hacia la salida pero a menos de cinco metros de Nowaki la histeria casi se apodera por completo de sus cinco sentidos, haciendo que quisiera correr hasta él y tirársele encima o arrojarle todos los libros de la biblioteca en la cara. Respiró hondo y dejó que el aire exhalado se llevara sus frustraciones y, a paso ansioso, llegó hasta él.

—¡Hiro-san!—le dijo sonriente, quitándose los audífonos que despedían sonidos virtuales—Lo estaba esperando—Se alejó del muro y se le acercó.

—Así veo…—Contestó, aparentemente no muy contento. Desvió la vista hacia un costado evitando a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos.

Nowaki pareció triste un momento; sinceramente se esperaba un saludo más emotivo y que por lo menos lo mirara a la cara.

—¿Pasa algo?—Le preguntó, inclinándose hacia Hiroki, buscando insistentemente su mirada marrón. Al final desistió de su búsqueda: jamás la encontró—¿No debí venir?

Hiroki no supo qué contestar, y no respondió la pregunta hasta que luego le dijo que lo acompañara hasta su casa y lo dejara afuera del departamento. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, uno bastante incómodo y que Nowaki se esmeraba en expulsar con preguntas triviales acerca de su día y si se encontraba bien. Como la primera vez que caminaron juntos, en la dirección contraria, Hiroki respondía con monosílabos e intentaba distraerse con las divisiones de la vereda, preguntándose cómo ese sujeto podía actuar con tanta naturalidad después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, y sonreírle con tanta facilidad. Aunque no quisiera mirarlo porque era como pisotear su propio orgullo, llegaban los segundos en los que no podía resistirlo. No quería, no se atrevía a pasar de su propia necesidad.

Cuando llegaron, Nowaki volvió a prender su mp3 dispuesto a dejar a Hiroki en la puerta y marcharse. Le extendió la mano, Hiroki dudó un momento, finalmente se la cedió y en un movimiento tan veloz como el sonido, Nowaki lo atrajo cual imán y le besó los labios.

Tardó menos de un segundo en reaccionar y alejarse desesperadamente de él.

—¡Imbécil!—Le gritoneó. Había sido aquello lo que más llamó la atención. Nowaki sonrió indiferente ante el insulto—¡No hagas esas cosas en un lugar así!

—¿Entonces dónde quiere hacerlas?—Le preguntó, y por más que su voz sea la más inocente del mundo para Hiroki, éste percibió una chispa pícara en ella. Se sonrojó inmediatamente.

—Sólo vete, ¿quieres? Tengo cosas que hacer—Contestó secamente.

—Oh… siento si lo molesté—Sonó apenado.

—Ya, pierde cuidado—Giró hacia la puerta dispuesto a desaparecer tras ella.

—Ah, Hiro-san—Interrumpió sus pasos, deteniéndolos. Hiroki se volvió hacia él—, hoy volveré a estar en la plaza en un par de horas. Si quiere, puede ir.

—Si tengo tiempo, iré. Ahora vete—Reanudó su camino, pero volvió a ser interrumpido.

—Hiro-san—Insistió.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó a punto de salirse de sus casillas.

—Te amo—Y lo único que volvió a escuchar de Nowaki, fueron sus pasos alejándose por la avenida.

La sensación de pérdida que le generó ese sonido fue algo más que una sensación, eso lo supo de inmediato. Un sabor agridulce, quizás, o como si un pedazo de corazón se le fuera, indiferente a él. Sabía que debía volver por Nowaki, pero no lo hizo. Y no lo hizo porque tenía miedo de volver a perder el control, de hacer que Nowaki perdiera el control.

Entró a su casa con ese sabor raro en la boca. Fue peor aún el dolor extraño cuando vio los últimos rayos de sol colarse por las ventanas, iluminando en colores cálidos el piso, como una pintura de formas extrañas, con texturas desconocidas no manifiestas al tacto pero sí al ojo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, extrañó a alguien porque sí, y no por la costumbre de tener un vacío echando a un lado todo lo demás. Extrañaba a Nowaki porque todo le recordaba a él, lo simple y lo complejo, lo profano y lo santo. Lo extrañaba porque lo quería, y lo quería sin razón, fuera del interés, de la admiración o de la intriga por saber quién era, a qué parte de ese mundo tan maléfico pertenecía y con qué se identificaba.

Quería formar parte de él, serle lo más importante. Así, sus ojos brillarían otra vez en un marrón vivo y no con esa distorsión triste de las lágrimas no nacidas.

Apenas llegó la noche se dirigió a la plaza. No había podido resistirse. Nowaki aún no llegaba, pero no era mayor problema; lo iba a esperar así se tardara cuatro horas. Afortunadamente llegó a los diez minutos después, pero el aglomerado de gente censuró la presencia de Hiroki. Se levantó del balcón, caminó hacia el frente y volvió a ocupar el lugar que le pertenecía casi por derecho. En la misma posición de siempre, en un déjà-vu maravilloso y como si le devolvieran la vida en un suspiro, lo miró. Arrodillado, inclinado hacia adelante y con su cabello tapándole un poco el rostro. Sus bonitas argollas y los anillos con forma de calavera en sus dedos anulares. Su mirada azul más presente que nunca, los ojos que siempre le simbolizaron la máxima expresión de belleza, como un animal enjaulado, una ventana hacia su alma. Sonrió, ya sin poder negárselo, ni a sí mismo ni a nadie, menos a Nowaki, cuánto significaba para él todo ese espectáculo tan modesto y vacío en sí mismo.

Nowaki… significa tifón, y con total indiferencia aún no se dignaba a mirar a su público y a su admirador favorito, el objeto de sus amores. Sin saber, allí estaba, mirándolo y a punto de llorar de una felicidad desconocida y asfixiante, desesperada por salir en un grito de júbilo o en una frase ofensiva. Levantó la cabeza del lienzo, dejó a un lado los pinceles y lo llamó por su nombre, el nombre que él le impuso a la fuerza de un amor impetuoso y demasiado repentino.

Entonces reaccionó, y lo primero que hizo fue llorar. Nowaki lo miraba, sonriente, posaba sus maravillosos ojos en él, ahora delineados en negro, pero igual o más bellos que nunca.

No se dijeron nada porque no era necesario, y las palabras inútiles murieron en sus bocas antes de nacer. No se preocuparon de nada cuando, hechizados, Nowaki se puso de pie, volvió a llamarlo, a sonreírle, ignorando a la gente que a su vez los ignoraba a ellos, pendientes del cuadro y de la noche, las luces eléctricas, el sonido del agua en la pileta. Pronto la oscuridad del rededor los ocultó de las miradas fijas y las caminantes, y Nowaki le acarició el rostro, limpiando la lágrima feliz y haciendo que Hiroki sonriera. Lo abrazó, lo estrechó contra su cuerpo hasta querer asfixiarlo de amor y morirse junto con él. Le dijo que estaba feliz de verlo y de que lo haya complacido con su visita.

Lo soltó a los pocos segundos para mirarlo a los ojos, aún llorosos, rojizos. Le besó la frente y volvió a abrazarlo. Por supuesto Hiroki le correspondió, arrugando su abrigo por la espalda y queriendo tenerlo lo más cerca posible y que no se atreviera a dar un solo paso lejos de él.

Pero acabó diciéndole que volviera, que terminara con su trabajo. Él le obedeció luego de tomarle las manos y volver a sonreírle.

* * *

Lo había invitado a su casa. Un departamento modesto cuyo único centro de atención eran la infinita cantidad de cuadros colgados en las paredes. Cuadros de todo tipo; animales, paisajes, o incluso líneas extrañas. Siempre se había mostrado indiferente a ese tipo de pinturas incomprensibles porque no les hallaba el mayor sentido a un montón de líneas enredadas entre sí. Al seguir mirando, se percató de que en ninguna obra había figuras o, ni siquiera, siluetas humanas.

Luego de la invitación de Nowaki para que se sentara, él lo hizo a su lado, tan cerca que lo hizo estremecerse. Por ello desvió la vista al suelo, molesto consigo mismo por comportarse como un idiota.

Nowaki le tomó el mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo. No iba a soportar que no lo mirara, que lo evitara. No quería aguantar su mediocre indiferencia ni un minuto más.

—Hiro-san…—Susurró contra su boca sosteniéndole del rostro. Lo abrazó luego con notoria gratitud—Gracias por venir hoy, yo… estaba muy feliz.

—Tonto—Le respondió con el mismo tono bajito, como si temiera romper una armonía implícita en el aire.

Se besaron durante largos minutos, interminables versos y palabras muertas. No pasaban de lo dulce aun cuando sus cuerpos reclamaban más y expulsar la dulzura. Tan propenso a descontrolarse, como siempre lo fue, Nowaki posó sus dos grandes manos en el pecho de Hiroki, desabrochando su camisa negra.

Allí lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de las muñecas, sin dejar de besarlo. Entonces se separó de él y le negó con la cabeza, como si en realidad le doliera decir "no" de forma explícita. Nowaki lo entendió y, decepcionado, volvió a ubicarse correctamente en el sofá.

La situación se tornó tensa para disgusto de ambos. Ahora el llanto no los embriagó para hacerse del otro un lugar donde encontrarlo todo. A Hiroki se le ocurrió romper el hielo, porque si bien no le gustaba ese silencio recién formado, no quería irse y volver a su soledad.

Aunque Nowaki también estaba solo. ¿Y qué cosa rara podía resultar de dos soledades acompañándose?

—¿Hace cuánto pintas?—Le preguntó, mirando todos los cuadros que adornaban las paredes grises y que no parecían guardar ningún recuerdo.

—Desde que tengo memoria—reconoció, exagerando un poco en decir ello—. Por supuesto, mis pinturas de esos años no son como las de ahora. Y no quiero sonar engreído pero… he notado muchísimo crecimiento.

—¿Y piensas dedicarte a esto para toda tu vida?—Dijo frunciendo el ceño, realmente interesando en conocer su historia aunque intentando ocultar su entusiasmo lo mejor posible.

—No—Contestó, y su voz sonó triste al dar esa respuesta, como si no quisiera convencerse en realidad de una decisión ya tomada hace mucho—. Quiero estudiar medicina, pero no sé si sea capaz de lograrlo.

Hiroki sonrió con sinceridad al pensar que ese muchachito tatuado y de ojos delineados tuviera un propósito.

—No seas tonto, claro que podrás.

—Ni siquiera terminé la secundaria—Le informó y su voz se quebró con más dureza aún. Hiroki sintió enormes deseos de abrazarlo, pero resistió a la tentación con una fuerza de voluntad envidiable—. Lo del arte es un pasatiempo más que nada, algo que me remunera para lo justo y necesario, pero quiero llegar más lejos y sé que ese no es el camino correcto. Aun así, veo muy difícil que llegue a convertirme en médico.

—¿Y por qué?—Se extrañó. Sabía que Nowaki no era de esos que se rinden con facilidad cuando algo le importa en serio. Él mismo era un ejemplo vivo.

—Es que… Más que no llegar, es cuánto me voy a demorar en serlo. Se requiere de muchísimo tiempo, y ese tiempo yo lo invierto en mi trabajo. No sé si me explico…

—Sí, sí. Comprendo—Dice casi interrumpiéndolo.

Si era sincero, sería bastante raro ver a un médico con esa apariencia, pero estaba seguro de que las cosas le resultarían de igual forma, como a cualquier otro chico. Le extrañaba también la carrera que había elegido, con una vida de trabajo tan impredecible y delicado. Nowaki no aparentaba reunir los requisitos éticos para un médico, pero Hiroki sabía mejor que nadie que a pesar de su apariencia y su vida quizás un poco bohemia, Nowaki era demasiado noble como para vivir de una forma en la que no le gustaba. No por su pasatiempo remunerado en sí, sino por sus aficiones futuras.

—Espero que todo te salga muy bien. Las cosas se consiguen con esfuerzo, y sé que sabes muy bien de lo que hablo. Se te nota en la cara.

—Gracias, Hiro-san.

Le volvió a sonreír de esa forma tan especial, tan sincera, de esa manera irresistible y tan bella que a veces lo asfixiaba con sólo su recuerdo.

Conversaron un par de horas más sobre distintos temas. Nowaki también se mostró interesado en la vida de Hiroki, lo que le gustaba hacer y lo que no, qué enseñaba exactamente en la Universidad. Pero intentó por todos los medios llevar la conversación a la vida un poco más personal de ambos.

Hiroki no tuvo problemas en contarle que estuvo enamorado de su mejor amigo durante años, que vivieron juntos y que la relación se rompió por falta de voluntad, o quizás porque a veces el destino disfruta de jugar malas pasadas. Nowaki se angustió al preguntarle si aún sentía algo por él, y se alegró inmediatamente al recibir un rotundo no como respuesta. Lo que menos había en el corazón de Hiroki eran sentimientos hacia Akihiko, ni siquiera un odio o un dolor moribundo.

Como si no hubiese pensado en lo que decía, se sorprendió al escucharse hablar así. ¿Tan fuerte había sido la introspección de Nowaki en su vida, hasta el punto de eliminar a Akihiko de todas partes? ¿Qué más lejos pensaba llegar? Y aunque le aterraba la idea de que se metiera, se adueñara de todo lo suyo y luego se fuera, quería darle el permiso de entrar a su vida, porque el dolor de tenerlo lejos sin haber intentado retenerlo a la fuerza sería mucho peor, como ir muriendo de a poco.

Una vez dejó que todo se le fuera así sin más, no iba a dejar que le pasara de nuevo sin haberle dado una oportunidad a su instinto. Atrás quedaron las promesas pero no el miedo, aún latente, pero con una extraña adrenalina recorriendo sus venas, esa misma que le producía Nowaki con cada uno de sus besos, su simplísimo toque o su mirada enaltecida, bellísimamente azul.

Por un momento pensó que estaban predestinados, como si hubieran salido de un cuento. Qué bonito era pensarlo todo con tanta inocencia.

Nowaki le habló acerca de su pasado, que había sido abandonado en las puertas de un orfanato y del gran repertorio de empleos que debió desempeñar para salir adelante. Fueron muchísimos e incluso tuvo dos o tres al mismo tiempo.

Hiroki no quiso mencionar nada al respecto de la familia de Nowaki porque sintió que aún no era correcto, pero sí lo hizo acerca de otro aspecto. Sin embargo a Nowaki parecía no importarle, como si estuviera ya más que convencido de que, por ese ámbito, estaba solo.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando empezaste a trabajar? —Preguntó Hiroki, sintiendo el corazón oprimido y hasta queriendo tomarle la mano, pero prefirió quedarse en su lugar.

Nowaki puso cara de estar pensando, como si le costara muchísimo hacer memoria.

—Doce o trece. No lo recuerdo bien—dijo con un tono bastante risueño. Miró a Hiroki, casi riéndose de su cara de espanto—¿Hiro-san? Tampoco es tan terrible haber trabajado a esa edad—comentó sin más.

—No es eso, imbécil—desvió la mirada al piso, avergonzado al imaginarse la cara de abuela conmovida que debió poner.

—¿Y entonces?

Hiroki lo volvió a mirar sin saber qué decir. Fue como si las palabras dentro de su cabeza estuvieran en plena revolución, sintiéndose incapaz de ordenarlas. Cómo debió haber sido su vida en esos años, cuando el mayor pasaba prácticamente su vida entre algodones cuando tenía esa edad.

—Nada. No es nada—Dijo, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Pero, ¿sabe una cosa? —Tomó su mano y sus ojos brillaron. Hiroki miró la acción con gesto nervioso—A pesar de todo, sé que todo valió la pena. Si no hubiera estado pintando en la plaza esa noche, jamás lo hubiera conocido. Es como si estuviéramos predestinados, ¿no?

Hiroki pensó la posibilidad de que Nowaki tuviera algún tipo de sexto sentido para con él.

—N-no digas tonterías, mocoso—Dijo tan rojo como un tomate, apretando con más fuerza la mano de Nowaki.

Cuánto anhelaba responderle de la misma forma, decirle que si no hubiera sido por su separación con Akihiko, tampoco se hubiera topado con él. De alguna manera retorcida, se lo agradeció a quien había sido su primer amor.

Nowaki sonrió sin mostrar los dientes y besó las manos de Kamijou, buscando sus labios luego. Hiroki puso su boca a total disposición del menor, y volvieron a besarse hasta perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio.

Cuánto lo amaba, cuánto… pero le parecía demasiado superfluo decírselo todavía, aunque le pesara demasiado en el corazón.

Tanta fue la confianza que les generó la charla que no se dio cuenta cuando Nowaki lo estaba abrazando mientras veían una película. Una muy alardeada en los medios y que el dueño de casa tenía en DVD. Se veía divertida, aunque Hiroki no pudo evitar hacer expresiones asqueadas en las primeras escenas. Se preguntó cómo la Europa renacentista pudo ser cede de tales gentes importantes en la historia siendo un lugar tan desagradable.

—Está basada en un libro de un escritor alemán. Se lo recomiendo, a mí me gustó mucho cuando lo leí.

—Lo sé, es un libro excepcional. Nunca había visto la película y creo que en estos momentos me estoy arrepintiendo un tanto—dijo con un tono de desagrado mientras veía cómo en la escena se retrataba la ambientación del mercado central de París

Nowaki miró divertido la expresión casi azul de Hiroki y le acarició el brazo un par de veces.

—Si quiere, puedo poner otra. Tengo muchas y la mayoría son occidentales.

—¿En serio?—Se intrigó. A Hiroki, lo de occidente a veces lo asustaba un resto, pero era interesante al fin y al cabo. Se entusiasmó de forma rara al encontrarse con un chico que disfrutaba de la cultura occidental.

—Sí—Dijo, poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta un lado del mueble para buscar calmadamente entre los discos— No sé por qué, pero me gusta todo lo que tiene que ver con eso. ¿A usted no?

Hiroki desvió la mirada hacia Nowaki por no querer ver semejantes ambientaciones tan tristes y melancólicas.

—Me llama la atención, sí. De gustarme, no lo sé. Los occidentales son raros—Agregó con un tono aniñado.

Nowaki rió entusiasmado ante esa afirmación y detuvo la búsqueda de otra película en su enorme colección de discos.

—De seguro, nosotros somos raros para ellos también, Hiro-san.

—Por supuesto. Pero eso es lo que hace bonito al mundo.

Nowaki reanudó su búsqueda.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Siempre he querido aprender un idioma hablado en occidente, los encuentro bellísimos.

—¿En serio?—Volvió a preguntar como un idiota y esta vez sonó mucho más incrédulo.

—Sí. El alemán, inglés, francés, italiano, español…

—Y sabes decir algo en… no sé, ¿francés o alemán?

—_Je t'aime._

Se sonrojó de inmediato, apenas lo escuchó. Pero prefirió hacerse el desentendido, le gustaba muchísimo ese tipo de atención.

—¿Y-y eso qué quiere decir?—Se rascó la nariz, desviando la vista.

—_Ich liebe dich_.

Nowaki le sonrió. Fue hasta donde estaba, se sentó a su lado, lo abrazó con fuerza y luego le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, mirándole los labios como si quisiera devorárselos.

—Te amo, Hiro-san.

Aunque le gustara que se lo dijera, había un dejo de una especie de disgusto a raíz de esas palabras. No estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos tan directos, a pesar de que le generaran tanta satisfacción. Se lo dijo lo mejor que pudo, Nowaki no tardó en responderle, como si tuviera la solución a cada problema. Y para qué mentir: la tenía. Nowaki era su remedio, su droga, y no le importaba si su mismo remedio terminaba convirtiéndose en su enfermedad.

Pero cómo un muchachito tan noble como él podría significar algo no saludable. Era irracional.

—Sigue buscando otra película—Le dijo, interrumpiendo otra vez su tacto y anhelando sentirlo de nuevo. Con qué objeto se engañaba e intentaba engañarlo a él sin poder hacerlo en verdad, si cuando Nowaki volvió al piso y le prestó más atención a los discos, deseó tirarlos todos a la basura.

Nowaki le extendió una al azar porque no podía decidirse. Hiroki aceptó sin estar de acuerdo ni en desacuerdo, pues era un total ignorante en dichas materias. Se sintió mucho más a gusto con esa que con la anterior. Agradeció sinceramente que Nowaki no hubiera puesto una película romántica de esas cebolleras, hubiera terminado con náuseas.

—Esta también está basada en un libro, pero de un escritor irlandés—Informó de la nada Nowaki, sin que se lo pidieran.

—¿Ah, sí?—Contestó más pendiente del filme.

—Sí. ¿No lo ha leído nunca?—desvió su rostro hasta él, extrañadísimo, en el caso de que la respuesta fuera negativa.

—No lo recuerdo, la verdad…—Tuvo que decir, intentando cortar de una buena vez la conversación.

El tiempo siguió pasando sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de ello. Qué otra cosa podría ser más importante. Pronto, a Hiroki lo venció el sueño y se quedó dormido en el hombro de Nowaki, quien lo atrajo más hacia sí mientras la película mostraba sus últimas escenas. Cuando pasaron los créditos, lo acomodó sobre el sofá para situarse sobre él luego de traer una enorme frazada. La ubicó tras su espalda y se quedó dormido, con la mejor almohada del mundo bajo su cabeza y la más bella melodía: el pecho de Hiroki, y los latidos de su corazón.

* * *

_Waaah, acá está. Se suponía que iba a actualizar este fic cada diez días, me atrasé tres D: Perdónenme ;_;_

_Las películas y libros que nombra Nowaki son "El Perfume" y "El Niño con el Pijama a Rayas". Los adoro, así que quise hacerles mención de pura pesada xD aunque del segundo es la nada misma lo que sale... En fin._

_El próximo capítulo será más largo y el último también, así que me llevará un poquito más de tiempo para cerrar todo adecuadamente, aunque ya tengo la idea general escrita, debo afianzar detalles._

_Muchas gracias a toda la gente maravillosa que se ha pasado por aquí a leer mis estupideces, no saben lo que significa para mí su consideración *se sorbe los mocos*_

_¿Algún review por ahí dando vueltas~?_


	4. IV: Arts

**Disclaimer: **Junjou Romantica y sus personajes son total propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura.

**Notas:** Y aquí está, el cuarto y último capítulo de este fic. Me da pena terminarlo, me encariñé con él xD Pero todo debe llegar a su final en algún momento, así que... eso (?). Espero puedan disfrutarlo.

* * *

**IV.- Arts**

La mañana llegó certera, sin un aviso previo. Debieron alistarse muy rápidamente luego de un desayuno sencillo y tan fugaz que se les deshizo en la boca antes de tragarlo. Mientras comían, Nowaki escuchaba los refunfuños de Hiroki acerca de los días jueves. Se le hacían horriblemente largos y ese día en particular sería mucho peor. Nowaki le preguntó por qué, Hiroki respondió un "porque sí" que no le dijo nada en lo absoluto. El pintor prefirió no insistir en ello, pero sí en otro asunto que definitivamente era mucho más importante que la razón de desprecio hacia los jueves.

—Hiro-san, ¿puedo verlo hoy en la noche?—Le preguntó de repente, tan directo como solía serlo—Es que…

—Esta noche no puedo—Lo interrumpió. Bebió un poco más de su té para proseguir rápidamente—, tengo muchísimo trabajo para mañana en la mañana y si desperdicio tiempo, acabaré hecho un lío.

Hiroki no se mostró mayormente afectado por no verlo un día, aunque los deseos intranquilos estaban. Lo importante era que Nowaki no se diera cuenta de ellos, pero gran error fue pensarlo así.

—Oh, lo siento.—Dijo, y otra vez se negó a insistirle.

El docente se puso de pie en un movimiento drástico luego de terminar su té, tomó su chaqueta del sillón y se despidió de Nowaki, dándole cordialmente las gracias por haberlo dejado pasar la noche en su casa. No porque no hubiera pasado nada, iba a hacer a un lado las buenas costumbres.

* * *

Su cátedra terminó cerca de las nueve. El invierno no le permitió divisar el atardecer fuera de su lugar de trabajo, así que sin más volvió a su casa con la dolorosa idea de no ver a Nowaki pintando en la plaza esa noche, ni esperándolo fuera de la universidad o del edificio donde vivía. No podía reconocer que lo necesitaba, eso era permitirse demasiadas libertades en un área donde ya no era el experto que creía ser.

Al llegar, la oscuridad se tragó su silueta y el frío lo envolvió cual manta de hielo. Qué triste resultaba pensar que su propia casa le causaba tal daño.

* * *

La mañana del viernes le resultó demasiado cruel. A pesar de sus ojeras enormes por no haber dormido, consideró que hizo bastante bien su trabajo, salvo por algunas faltas ortográficas de palabras en inglés que sus alumnos no tardaban en mencionar.

Llegaron las seis de la tarde rápidamente. Quizás la vaga ilusión de ver a Nowaki le hizo pensar que el tiempo no era un instrumento de tortura. Cuando salió, caminó a un paso que más parecía un trote y miró hacia ambos lados de la carretera; Nowaki no estaba.

Aun así no permitió que aquello le echara los ánimos por los suelos. Caminó a su casa lo más tranquilo que pudo. Comenzaba a hacer frío y la gente en la calle apareció de repente con grandes abrigos, las mujeres mayores envueltas en pieles de fantasía, como enormes osos negros, imitando hasta su torpeza al caminar por los tacones de las botas. Cruzó hacia la avenida del frente, donde estaba el edificio donde vivía, y esperó encontrar a Nowaki en la entrada, pero tampoco estaba.

Entonces sus esperanzas se desvanecieron ya sin posibilidad de renacer. Acabó por resignarse a la idea luego de varios minutos de terquedad, pero Nowaki apareció detrás de él, acabando de cruzar la calle. Sabía que se trataba de él, de su sonrisa distraída y su mirada gentilmente azul.

—Hiro-san, qué bueno que lo encuentro—Le dijo con voz cansada, como si hubiera venido de una maratón. Hiroki sonrió para sus adentros al escuchar esa melodía calmar su descontrolado corazón—. Tenía muchísimas ganas de estar con usted.

Hiroki giró hacia él y le clavó sus ojos marrones. No supo cómo se lo agradeció Nowaki, internamente.

—¿Cómo estás?—Preguntó con cortesía, pero con un brillo que delataba algo más.

—Bien, bien, gracias. Vine a buscarlo.

—¿A mí?—Le preguntó arqueando una ceja, como si fuera algo impensable.

—Sí.

—¿Y para ir a dónde?

—A mi casa.

Hiroki estuvo a punto de dejar caer su mandíbula, no por decepción sino por extrañeza. Lo quedó mirando sin saber qué decir, sin querer decir nada en realidad pues supo que Nowaki no había terminado su invitación aún.

—Se lo iba a decir ayer en la mañana cuando se fue, pero estaba tan fastidiado que no quise insistir. Además, mañana es sábado y no tiene que trabajar, ¿o sí?

Suspiró un poco inquieto y desvió la mirada hacia un costado. Luego a la punta de sus zapatos mirando por accidente la punta de los bototos de Nowaki, y finalmente hacia el cielo. Los colores cálidos le dieron al pintor un aspecto adorable.

—No. Yo no, al menos.

Nowaki sonrió satisfecho, como si hubiera aguantado la respiración por un buen rato. Le tomó las manos ignorando el hecho de que Hiroki se sonrojara, las besó con delicadeza a ambas, y lo miró a los ojos. Adoraba ahogarlo con su mirada.

—Entonces, ¿podemos irnos ahora?

Hiroki pasó de mirarlo con gesto embobado a uno con reprobación.

—¿No vas a trabajar hoy?

Nowaki volvió a sonreírle, acariciándole la mejilla. Sus dedos se percataron del calor que su piel despedía.

—No lo sé. Bueno, depende.

—¿De qué?—Frunció el entrecejo.

—De usted, Hiro-san.

—¿Qué?—Torció la boca en un gesto que gritaba no entender en lo más mínimo sus propósitos.

—Se lo explicaré después, ¿sí?

Hiroki asintió sin estar muy seguro.

Caminaron durante unos minutos, uno al lado del otro. Hacía mucho más frío ahora y se arrepentía de no haber ido a buscar un par de guantes y una bufanda antes de haberse ido. Aunque lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo, Nowaki se lo preguntó un par de veces, ofreciéndole su abrigo o su bufanda negra. Hiroki prefirió el abrigo cuando ya no quedaban más de dos cuadras, sintiendo el peso del cuero sobre sus hombros y el olor de Nowaki invadir su nariz. Necesitó girar su cabeza hacia uno de sus costados para apreciarlo mejor, en una respiración que pareció un suspiro nostálgico.

Cuando llegaron, Nowaki lo invitó a pasar. El departamento estaba curiosamente cálido a pesar de las paredes grises de concreto. Se sentó en el sofá que ya bien conocía y se envolvió con más ahínco en el abrigo sin tener frío, y es que ese aroma le quitaba todos los males de encima.

Nowaki fue hasta la cocina para traerle un té sin haberle ofrecido uno antes. Hiroki lo aceptó sin mayor problema, sacando sus brazos por el abrigo sin dejar que éste resbalara por su espalda. Nowaki seguía mirándolo, encantado con la escena. Se sentó a su lado para mirarlo mejor, lo cual hizo que Hiroki se sintiera extremadamente observado, aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto que él lo mirara, al contrario.

Pero ni loco lo iba a admitir.

—Hiro-san—Le dijo él, llamándolo por su nombre a medias, ese especial. Hiroki lo miró atento—, gracias por venir—Y se dejó caer en su hombro, como si estuviera horriblemente cansado—… No sabe lo feliz que me hace estar con usted.

Hiroki suspiró, con un "a mí también" desgarrándole la garganta, mas jamás salió. Sólo apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Nowaki, en un gesto quizás insuficiente y poco concordante, pero que al pintor lo hacía sentirse inmensamente pleno.

Se movió un tanto, rozándose, como si quisiera decirle en gesto que quería mirarlo a los ojos. Nowaki levantó la cabeza, lo examinó en detalle, apreciando cada uno de éstos y amándolos a su manera. Le quitó la tacita de té de los dedos ahora tibios por el líquido, y lentamente fue acercándose a su boca.

La percibió cálida, con un suave sabor a hierbas y a recuerdos. Hiroki no tardó en atraerlo más hacia sí, abrazándose a él desde sus hombros subiendo por su cuello hasta la nuca y rozando las argollas de sus orejas. No podía olvidar esa textura de su cabello, el frío de los metales, el negro rodeando sus ojos azules, y esos deseos de querer apoderarse de cada pedacito de él.

De seguro jamás volvería a sentirse tan amado por alguien, y cuán feliz era.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron, Hiroki ya estaba totalmente extendido sobre el sofá, con un Nowaki que no podía mirarlo con más hambre. Se hizo el valiente y lo enfrentó también, acariciándole la mejilla, distrayéndose como un niño con el aro de su ceja.

—Hiro-san—Le habló otra vez, sacándolo de sus atolondrados pensamientos. Iba a abrir la boca para responderle con algo estúpido, y por lo mismo prefirió guardar silencio y cerrar los ojos—, Míreme. Míreme, por favor…

Hiroki abrió los ojos otra vez, quebrado por ese tono tan débil, sin lograr explicarse por qué Nowaki le hacía esa petición como si fuera algo tan difícil (y no grato) de hacer. Lo miró a los ojos de nuevo, encantado de hacerlo realmente.

Nowaki sonrió satisfecho, acariciándole el pelo, enredando las hebras marrones entre sus dedos y disfrutando del gesto curioso del mayor.

—Me gusta cuando me mira—Dijo, contestando la pregunta implícita que había en los ojos de Hiroki.

Volvió a besarlo, a adueñarse de sus labios con la rudeza aparente que siempre lo había caracterizado, callando sus palabras tristes y robándole el aliento y dejando que Nowaki se lo robara también. Pero la cordura jamás se le fue por completo y lo detuvo a medio camino, cuando sus manos recorrieron su pecho bajo la camisa color vino.

Nowaki no protestó y se volvió a acomodar sobre el sofá. Hiroki se ubicó de la misma forma, tragó saliva haciendo sonar demás su garganta, y volvió a mirarlo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato, otra vez, sin saber qué decir para romper el silencio, o más bien la armonía que los envolvió, una incómoda porque ambos sabían que querían desatar un caos. Por supuesto era algo deliberado, alocado y fuera de lugar, sobre todo para Hiroki, quien siempre mantenía (o al menos lo intentaba) la compostura.

Pero qué clase de amor alocado podría encerrarse entre paredes. Nowaki no era para eso. Le acarició el cabello mientras éste miraba el suelo, con sus codos sobre las rodillas. De inmediato volvió su rostro de ojos azules hacia él, inclinando la cabeza contra los dedos largos de Hiroki, como un gato pidiendo ser acariciado.

—Ahora sólo falta que te pongas a ronronear—Le dijo, mitad broma mitad regaño. Lo cierto era que Nowaki se lo tomó con humor, pero en serio.

—Si quiere lo hago—Le propuso sin más, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Hiroki abrió la boca para responderle con algo que le siguiera el juego, pero al final optó por otra cosa.

—No seas ridículo.

—Para mí no es ridículo—Y sus ojos se clavaron con tal fuerza sobre los suyos, que esas palabras a Hiroki le sonaron casi una amenaza—. Hiro-san, usted puede pedirme que me pare de cabeza y tenga por seguro que lo haré.

El mayor alzó la ceja. De verdad ese chiquillo necesitaba aprender a quedarse callado de vez en cuando.

—¿Tan así?—Preguntó incrédulo, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

—Claro que sí—Apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas del mayor—. Estoy dispuesto a todo por usted, Hiro-san.

Hiroki sintió unos enormes deseos de abrazarlo a su gusto, hasta exprimirlo si es que era posible, para que no se alejara de él nunca más.

Tanta era la felicidad que experimentaba cuando estaba con él, tanta era la dicha que lo hacía sentir, que no le caía en el pecho. Era como si un calor abrazador se expandiera por todo su cuerpo, saliendo en forma de gotas por sus ojos marrones.

Tenía demasiado miedo de perderlo. Muchísimo. Porque ya le había dado todo lo que tenía.

Suspiró levemente, pero Nowaki no tardó en darse cuenta. Lo miró a los ojos, volviéndose, y se extrañó de verlo con esa expresión tan triste.

—¿Qué pasa, Hiro-san?—le preguntó con dulzura, pero Hiroki no dijo nada. En ese momento, lo único que le importaba realmente era seguir contando, sin cansarse, cada uno de los cabellos negros.

Nowaki se volvió otra vez, cerrando los ojos. Los dedos cálidos de Hiroki le estaban dando enormes ganas de dormir, lo relajaban gloriosamente. El mayor se percató de ello cuando, luego de un rato, las preguntas que le hacía sólo eran respondidas por suspiros cansados. Lo zamarreó un poco, Nowaki no tardó en despertar.

—Lo siento—soltó con torpeza—. Estoy algo cansado…

—Ya, no importa—Respondió.

Nowaki se puso de pie un momento. Ya estaba bastante oscuro, pero no lo mencionó para que Hiroki no dijera que quería irse, a sabiendas de que iba a darse cuenta igual. Bostezó con pereza y fue a la cocina.

—Tengo hambre. ¿Usted no?

Hiroki se percató de ello y al instante un sonido vergonzoso vino de su estómago. Nowaki sonrió enternecido por el sonrojo que al mayor le pintó la cara.

—Haré comida para ambos entonces. No quiero comer solo así que…—miró el reloj de la sala, como para distraerse— ¿me concedería el honor, Hiro-san?

El susodicho no pudo fruncir más el ceño porque era físicamente imposible. Pensó vagamente que a Nowaki sólo le faltó inclinarse y extenderle la mano para tomar delicadamente la suya, y luego de cenar invitarlo a un baile.

Pero qué demonios le pasaba. Un hombre de su edad no podía pensar ese tipo de idioteces.

—S-sí, claro—Tosió—. Te ayudo en la cocina, no tienes por qué llevarte todo el trabajo.

—No es una molestia, pero si quiere ayudarme, mucho mejor.

Hiroki lo siguió, entrando a un espacio bastante reducido pero lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona se moviera con total libertad. La cocina era mucho más pequeña que la suya, pero se notaba a leguas que estaba mejor atendida y más usada. Desde hace muchísimo tiempo que Hiroki prefería comprar comida en el supermercado, ya cocinar no se le daba tan bien.

Miró los muebles y las puertecillas sencillas, hasta rústicas le resultaban. Pero pensó que le daban un toque especial a la casa, como una decoración.

Sin más se dispuso a ayudar a Nowaki con la comida. Y poco y nada fue lo que hizo porque la mayor parte del trabajo se la llevó el pintor, aunque no faltó el momento en donde, por querer molestarlo un poco, lo llamó como solía hacerlo, esperó a que Hiroki se volviera y le manchó la mejilla con salsa de soya.

Por supuesto, su invitado de honor no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Y sin darse cuenta comenzaron una batalla casi campal, entre risas y abrazos, que los dejaron a ambos hechos un desastre. Hasta el pelo tenían manchado con quién sabe qué sustancias entremezcladas.

Hiroki se percató de que Nowaki era un poco lento al principio, pero luego se fue adaptando al ritmo del juego, aunque le costó bastante. Años de experiencia lanzando libros y lo que fuera que tuviera a mano traía sus frutos. A pesar de ello, Hiroki fue el que peor quedó y prefirió pensar que era porque Nowaki tenía mucha más fuerza que él, además de ser más alto.

Cuando se cansaron de jugar, y de abandonar la sonrisa juguetona que tenían ambos en la cara, pensaron en tener que limpiar todo eso y casi se les quita el hambre. Decidieron encargarse del desastre de la cocina luego de comer, además Hiroki prometió comprarle otra salsa de soya la próxima vez que se vieran. En el frasquito había quedado mucho menos de la mitad, y eso que Nowaki le había dicho que estaba casi nueva.

Agitados, fueron a la mesa de la sala. Comieron mientras se miraban disimuladamente y se reían de la apariencia del otro. Formaron un ambiente cálido y a gusto sin darse cuenta, y Hiroki pensó que hasta una cosa tan simple como "ayudarlo" a cocinar, lo llenaba de dicha.

—Eres un inmaduro—le dijo, a pesar de haber usado un tono completamente cómplice, y tomando otro poco de arroz.

Nowaki soltó una risita, pero no dijo nada. Siguieron comiendo hasta haber terminado y llevaron los trastes a la cocina, donde Nowaki se encargó de enjabonarlos bajo el chorro de agua y Hiroki los secaba y los iba guardando en la alacena.

—Hiro-san—Lo llamó. Hiroki, inocentemente, se giró hacia él e inmediatamente recibió chispitas de agua en el rostro. Nowaki volvió a reír—¡Es lento!

—¡No me subestimes, mocoso!—Dijo, divertido, yendo hacia la llave y mojándose ambas manos para hacer lo mismo, pero Nowaki fue más rápido y giró la cabeza. De inmediato le tomó ambas muñecas y le plantó un beso efusivo en los labios.

Hiroki se relajó, recibiendo la lengua de Nowaki en su boca, sintiendo cómo sus manos rodeaban su cintura mientras las propias sujetaban sus hombros. Con un paso hacia adelante del pintor, Hiroki sintió tras su espalda una especie de mesa pegada a la pared.

Al separarse, se miraron con atención. Seguían hechos un desastre.

—Te amo, Hiro-san—le dijo, acariciándole el pelo.

—Lo sé—Le contestó, sin saber qué decir, a pesar de haber oído tantas veces esa frase salida de sus labios.

Le daba miedo responderle como bien sabía que debía hacerlo.

Limpiaron la cocina y volvieron a la sala. Hiroki miró el reloj, marcando éste las doce de la noche. Pensó que era muy tarde y que debió haber vuelto a su casa muchas horas antes. Miró a Nowaki, éste le negó con la cabeza.

—Es peligroso que se vaya a esta hora—Le dijo, más por querer que se quedara que porque fuera peligroso andar en la calle.

—No va a pasarme nada, sé defenderme—contestó un poco brusco. Pero tenía razón, tantas clases de Kendo no pudieron haber sido en vano.

—Eso no lo dudo, pero aun así es mejor que se quede.

—Ya te he causado demasiadas molestias. No es necesario…—No alcanzó a terminar cuando Nowaki lo abrazó con fuerza, robándole hasta la última palabra. Correspondió al abrazo, casi por una necesidad que por querer y se quedó quieto, con ese calor alrededor suyo y el latido incesante de ese corazón.

—Hiro-san, no se vaya—Le dijo, o más bien le imploró, estrechándolo aún más y con el corazón pendiéndole de un hilo—. Por favor, quédese esta noche…

Hiroki no supo qué hacer, a pesar de anhelar hasta con dolor quedarse con Nowaki. Suspiró pesadamente y apoyó su mejilla en el hombro del menor, asintiendo un par de veces.

—Gracias…—Le dijo, y le besó los labios.

Fue el beso más dulce que Hiroki había recibido en su vida, pero no por ello Nowaki permitió que todo quedara allí. Se fueron a la única habitación del departamento e hicieron el amor, sin control ni secretos. Se amaron porque sí luego de esperarse en la oscuridad, observándose en silencio, imaginando todas y cada una de las formas para amarse.

Allí estaban, teniéndose, adueñándose.

Y para Hiroki no hubo tiempo de lamentarse al amanecer, cuando la luz entró por la ventana y Nowaki se mostró aún dormido. Estaba cerca de él, podía acariciar su pelo y tocar su piel, ningún libro iba a ofrecerle eso.

* * *

Durante la tarde del sábado se dedicó a vagar por el centro de la ciudad e ir a visitar tiendas de libros usados. No tenía mucho que hacer en el trabajo y Nowaki dijo que debía arreglar unas cosas en otro lado, y no iba a estar durante la tarde.

Volvió a extrañarlo. Cerró el libro recién abierto de un fuerte manotazo, dejándolo en el estante otra vez y yéndose a casa.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron de nuevo, igual de rígidas que siempre hasta que el atardecer del viernes llegaba y Nowaki estaba afuera de la universidad esperándolo para ir a algún lugar. Por Hiroki que fueran al otro extremo del mundo, no le importaba mientras estuvieran juntos. Sabía que el pintor no podía proveerle de grandes invitaciones así que la mayoría del tiempo la pasaban en su departamento, siempre y cuando Nowaki lo dispusiera. Y la verdad era que no había lugar más bonito que ese, el sofá grande y las películas occidentales.

En otras ocasiones pasaban los atardeceres en la plaza, aunque ligeramente más alejados por los ya conocidos prejuicios. Nowaki no se manifestaba particularmente interesado en ello, pero por Hiroki prefería hacerles caso. No faltaba el momento en el que cualquiera de los dos comenzaba a arrancar la hierba del suelo y se la lanzaba al otro, aunque en estricto rigor no funcionara porque el viento desviaba las hojitas del pasto hacia cualquier lugar menos el que el otro ocupaba. Nowaki se reía y Hiroki se molestaba, hasta que, con sumo disimulo y cuidado, Nowaki lo besaba fugazmente en los labios.

Muchas veces debió llevarse un regaño por esas actitudes que para Hiroki no eran más que intenciones de provocarlo. Le molestaba ser partícipe de ellas en los lugares públicos, así que al final Nowaki acababa invitándolo a su casa donde pasaban en resto de la tarde.

Una noche de viernes primaveral, lo había vuelto a invitar a su casa y Hiroki no se negó. Sin darse cuenta, se alistó con lo mejor que tenía aunque sin ser exagerado y esperó a que Nowaki apareciera. Al cabo de unos minutos, su celular sonó y contestó de inmediato, recibiendo la noticia de que Nowaki lo esperaba afuera del edificio. Salió rápidamente, lo saludó con cortesía y emprendieron camino, el mismo de hace varios meses, ese que ya se sabía de memoria.

Entraron y Nowaki cerró la puerta. Como muchas otras veces, Hiroki miró los cuadros de las paredes, esas que ahora lucían más llamativas y no tan tristes, como si reflejaran un cambio importante. Se percató de que faltaban varios pero no iba a mencionar algo tan trivial, así que guardó silencio.

Hace unos días, Nowaki se había conseguido una película y le ofreció verla, a lo que Hiroki no se negó. Era de esas de superhéroes, los cuales jamás le llamaron la atención, pero terminó entusiasmado al final. Se preguntaba si de verdad sería posible confeccionar un traje de metal con tales características, Nowaki le respondió que si las personas necesitaran realmente de algo así, ya hace mucho que, por lo menos, tendrían un prototipo o un plano.

Hiroki se quedó con esa respuesta y esperó a que la película terminara. Sonrió de medio lado cuando escuchó la última frase dicha por el protagonista y los créditos comenzaron junto con una melodía pesada. Nowaki comenzó a tararearla, particularmente emocionado; siempre le gustaron los superhéroes de Marvel. Hiroki lo quedó mirando sin saber qué cara poner.

—¿Por qué me mira así?—Preguntó con parsimonia, sonriendo levemente—Esa canción es un clásico.

—Lo sé, hasta yo la conozco—Reconoció—, ¿pero no te parece que estás un poco viejo como para emocionarte con tales cosas?

—¿Con Black Sabbath?

—¿Qué?—Arqueó una ceja.

Nowaki volvió a reír levemente y besó los labios de Hiroki. Apagó la televisión junto con el reproductor DVD y tomó ambas manos del profesor. De pronto se puso un tanto nervioso y aunque intentó disimularlo, Hiroki se percató igual: sus manos estaban frías.

—¿Pasa algo?—Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño y buscando sus ojos bajo esos mechones de pelo cubriéndole la frente. Nowaki permaneció callado durante un rato.

—Hiro-san…—Dijo, con voz dudosa, desviando aún más la cabeza para evitar el contacto con los ojos marrones—Q-quiero pedirle un favor.

Hiroki hizo un gesto de extrañeza, torciendo la boca.

—¿Qué favor?

Nowaki volvió a quedarse callado y soltó las manos de Hiroki, poniéndose inevitablemente más nervioso. Así que, para desenredarse él mismo y entender lo que sucedía, le explicó a Hiroki desde el principio.

Respiró hondo, y lo miró a los ojos.

—Verá… No sé si se ha dado cuenta, pero ya no estoy pintando en la plaza tan seguido—comenzó.

Hiroki ladeó un poco la cabeza sin entender a qué se debía esa información.

—Claro que me di cuenta—contestó, sin comprender aún qué tenía que ver eso con el nerviosismo que había en la voz de Nowaki.

—Y recordará también que hace unos meses estuve más o menos lejos por unos días—continuó, ahora un poco más relajado al notar el tono tranquilo de Hiroki, inspirándole confianza.

—Sí, lo recuerdo también—dijo Hiroki haciendo memoria.

—Bien…, eso fue porque me aceptaron en la escuela de medicina. Entre rendir los exámenes necesarios y todos los trámites, intenté volver lo antes posible.

Hiroki alzó las cejas mostrándose sorprendido, e inmensamente feliz por Nowaki.

—Vaya… pues, te felicito—dijo sin más.

—Gracias…—Y volvió a quedarse callado. Luego de un suspiro, continuó—Y por eso quiero dedicarme a mi carrera.

—Me parece bien.

—Al ciento por ciento.

Cuando guardó silencio de nuevo, Hiroki se contagió de ese nerviosismo y frunció el ceño, ansioso por saber a qué se debía toda esa bonita pero inesperada conversación. Sin embargo, lo esperó pacientemente a que continuara, hasta terminar.

—Hiro-san—volvió a llamarlo, entusiasmado y un poco nervioso. Hiroki suavizó su expresión—¿Usted me… me permitiría pintarlo?

Soltó un sonido de sorpresa y abrió sus ojos en demasía. No se esperaba una propuesta así. No le desagradaba, pero era totalmente extraña y nunca nadie le había pedido algo de ese tipo.

—¿P-pintarme?—preguntó, incrédulo, pensando que quizás todo eso era una broma.

—Sí…—Se rascó la cabeza en un gesto nervioso.

—B-bueno…—agachó la mirada y se dedicó a pensar.

Sabía la importancia que tenía ese tipo de expresión de arte para Nowaki, era una parte importante de su vida y si le pedía algo así era porque lo consideraba también parte de él, tanto o más crucial que la pintura. ¿Qué perdía con decirle que sí? Lo miró a los ojos, azules y más brillantes que nunca, leyendo en sus pupilas el anhelo rogando por ser cumplido. Qué peligro podría significar un acto tan bello como ese, una demostración de afecto tan pura.

Por otro lado, se sentía bastante avergonzado.

—Y si dijera que sí, ¿cómo lo harás? Es decir…

—No voy a obligarlo a hacer nada que usted no quiera, lo prometo—Lo interrumpió. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a ser interrumpido.

Nowaki le tomó ambas manos de nuevo, mirándolas como si las admirara. Hiroki suspiró con un gesto nervioso, sin querer negarse realmente pero sin querer decirle que sí de forma directa, su orgullo estaba en juego. Cuando lo miró a los ojos, Nowaki le acarició la mejilla con total delicadeza.

—Lo prometo—insistió otra vez, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Hiroki pudo sentir el corazón agitado de Nowaki golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho, como si buscara al suyo—. Por favor, Hiro-san…

—Está bien—dijo, aun sin saber exactamente si estaba seguro. Al instante, los brazos de Nowaki lo apretaron mucho más—. Si de verdad es tan importante para ti, hazlo.

—Muchas gracias, Hiro-san—contestó, y Hiroki pudo percibir a flor de piel la emoción en su voz. Lo alejó un poco y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, besándole los labios con dulzura—. No sabe lo feliz que me hace…

Lo besó otra vez ahora más rápidamente, pero Hiroki fue más rápido y no le permitió alejarse tan pronto. Nowaki sonrió entre el beso y luego se alejó, volviendo a los pocos minutos a la sala con un atril y un lienzo en blanco, además de unos tarritos de pintura y una paleta de colores.

No lo iba a negar: la idea lo emocionaba, pero no dejaba de sentirse un tanto extraño. Nowaki volvió a acercársele diciéndole que se pusiera de pie. Lo miró de pies a cabeza y posó sus manos en la cintura delgada de Hiroki, acariciándole el pecho. El profesor cerró los ojos y deseó alejarlo, pero el beso en el cuello que Nowaki le abandonó lo hizo desistir de la idea. Internamente quiso que continuara, pero el pintor volvió a mirarlo con atención.

—Permítame—le dijo, comenzando a desabrocharle la camisa.

—¡¿Qué haces?!—gritó escandalizado, sonrojado pero incapaz de hacer algo concreto para alejar esas manos hábiles que ahora desabrochaban su pantalón. Rápidamente, volvió a abrocharle la camisa pero con total desorden mientras la arrugaba y la hacía colgar desde un hombro, le revolvió el pelo y desacomodó un poco sus pantalones.

—Quiero verlo así, sin tantas reglas. Me gusta cómo luce—Le contestó con calma, sonriente, mirándolo con un brillo encantador.

Hiroki no supo qué contestar. Se miró, y le gustó lo que vio, aunque era por demás inusual verse así. Jamás en su vida había lucido con tal desorden.

—Ahora, Hiro-san—continuó Nowaki, alejándose de él y admirándolo de lejos, esa belleza desordenada que expulsaba lo estaba volviendo loco. Tosió al encontrar perfección en cada rincón—Póngase de espaldas a la pared.

Hiroki frunció el ceño, un tanto disgustado con la propuesta.

—¿Qué estás tramando, mocoso?—Preguntó con aire desconfiado.

Nowaki soltó una risita y le insistió en la petición mientras se ubicaba detrás del lienzo. Hiroki no hizo más que obedecer, quedándose estático.

—No esté tan nervioso, nadie más lo está mirando aparte de mí.

—No estoy nervioso, imbécil—Contestó, pero su tono delató todo lo contrario.

Nowaki volvió a reír.

—Hiro-san, mire hacia la ventana girando un poco la cabeza y ubique sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, por favor.

Hiroki respiró sonoramente y cerró los ojos, obedeciendo sin más y sonrojándose en el acto. La pared fría contra su hombro descubierto le producía una sensación de extrema vulnerabilidad.

—¿Alguna vez le habían dicho que tiene una bellísima silueta? —Soltó Nowaki con una sonrisa, mientras se dedicaba a mirar a Hiroki más que al lienzo.

—C-cállate—Soltó, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a temblar. Nowaki se le acercó con gesto amable, acariciándole la mejilla, sintiendo el calor que despedía su rostro.

—Te amo, Hiro-san.

Hiroki se calmó un tanto y se sonrojó peor. Nowaki lo abrazó por la cintura y depositó un beso sutil en su cuello. Luego hizo que una parte de la camisa colgara fuera del pantalón y, como embobado, volvió a mirarlo.

—Y-ya es suficiente. ¿Vas a comenzar o no? —Espetó dándole una orden y con un tono tembloroso en la voz—No tengo todo el día—Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Nowaki sonrió de medio lado al mirar por la ventana, señalando la ya imponente noche.

—Sí, claro. No se mueva.

Hiroki volvió a acomodarse como Nowaki se lo había indicado.

El primer paso del pincel por el lienzo fue sutil y sencillo. Agitaba la cabeza con la intención de acomodarse el pelo y ver mejor a Hiroki, preguntándose a qué debía prestarle más atención. Le estaba costando demasiado trabajo concentrarse, detalle que para Hiroki no pasó desapercibido.

—Nowaki—lo llamó. El pintor movió sus pupilas hacia él—, si pasa algo, podemos…

—No, no pasa nada, Hiro-san—Contestó, interrumpiéndolo otra vez. Le sonrió calmadamente y le pidió que volviera a mirar hacia la ventana. Le gustaba muchísimo esa luz nocturna iluminando su rostro.

Respiró profundamente y siguió haciendo líneas sobre el lienzo, de aquí para allá, difuminando algunas con otras y jugando con los grosores, como si de verdad pudiera tocar con sus dedos cada forma de ese cuerpo ofrecido a su arte. Se rindió ante la idea, se hizo uno con sus ojos y los pinceles para alcanzarlo, qué maravillosa sensación.

Miró por la ventana un momento. La noche se veía cálida y luminosa, cuya tenue iluminación golpeaba el rostro de Hiroki, contrastando con los colores cálidos de sus ojos y su cabello. Su piel era tan blanca que el negro azulado del cielo era absorbido por ésta, haciéndolo ver ya como una obra de arte, como una estrella cercana. Sonrió orgulloso y feliz al pensar que ya había tenido la dicha de poseer tal perfección.

Entre unos minutos y otros, Hiroki desviaba sus pupilas hacia Nowaki, encontrándose con las azules en varias ocasiones, las cuales pronto volvían al lienzo. En un momento quiso cerrar los ojos para no mirar más y dejar a Nowaki que hiciera lo que quisiera con tal de no enterarse de nada. Y es que ya casi podía percibir el pincel sobre su cuerpo, acariciando su hombro descubierto, su cabello desordenado y la ropa que si bien le daba un toque contrastante al profesor de literatura, estorbaba hasta hacerse odiosa.

Jamás en su vida había estado en una situación tan erótica, y le gustaba.

La respiración se le agitó un poco, el cuerpo le pesaba. Mirar hacia afuera no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto. Era como tener la mirada de Nowaki a kilómetros de él, tan poderosa y omnisciente como si de una deidad se tratara. Miró a quien lo retrataba, con gesto indefenso, como si estuviera encadenado. Su labio inferior rozó sus dientes superiores queriendo tener la boca de Nowaki sobre la suya. Quería que sus manos lo tocaran y que lo mirara de cerca y al mismo tiempo el placer distorsionado de la situación lo obligaba a permanecer quieto, totalmente expuesto.

Nowaki lo hacía sentir cosas maravillosas y extrañas, con sólo mirarlo. Cuánto lo deseaba.

Pasaron varios minutos (tortuosos minutos) donde logró mantenerse lo más quieto posible. Le resultaba hasta doloroso. Nowaki movía su mano derecha continuamente y sus ojos se mantenían vivos y asombrados, en un éxtasis purísimo, contrario a la desesperación que estaba adueñándose de Hiroki. Esa sensación abrumadora lo estaba consumiendo junto con esa mirada tan poderosa que lo devoraba todo a su paso.

—Hiro-san, no se mueva, por favor—insistió ahora sin mirarlo y, al parecer, afianzando los últimos detalles de la pintura. Hiroki soltó el aire que traía en los pulmones en un sonido fuerte.

—Oye, Nowaki—Volvió a llamarlo, con el tono más tranquilo que pudo.

—¿Sí? —respondió sin mirarlo aún.

—¿Por qué me comentaste todo eso antes? —dijo, haciendo referencia a la conversación que derivó en aquel acto.

Nowaki detuvo en seco sus movimientos y miró el lienzo como si recordara una y mil cosas a partir de allí. Sonrió con lo que pareció una sonrisa amarga, pero Hiroki, quien lo conocía lo suficiente, adivinó el sentimiento de plenitud tras ese gesto tan único. El pintor lo miró, parpadeó una vez con mucha calma, y contestó a su pregunta.

—Porque esto es lo último que pintaré.

* * *

Romanticismo. Lo que en otros tiempos le parecía lo más cursi del universo, ahora lo tomaba como un espejo, una representación misma de lo que era, de lo que acabó convirtiéndose.

No le molestaba, pero era un tanto incómodo saberse tan identificado con tal forma de expresión. Mientras hablaba y hacía de la cátedra algo más que una clase, inevitablemente recordó a Nowaki. Y es que quién podría sino ser tan audaz como el Romanticismo. Sin reglas, sólo ser, sólo sentir. Qué bonita sensación era decirle adiós a la razón, la expresión máxima del ser.

De lo que Nowaki era, de lo que él mismo era cuando estaban juntos.

Dejó escrito un mapa conceptual (bastante desordenado, cosa que no le gustó; pero no había tiempo para hacer otro) en el pizarrón además de la fecha del próximo examen. Unos pocos minutos después la clase terminó. Hiroki fue el último en salir, y luego de terminar con todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día, se despidió de Miyagi y se fue.

Habían pasado varios meses luego de que Nowaki decidiera dedicarse de lleno a su carrera. Tenía un capital considerable para eso así que por temas de dinero no había problemas. Habían quedado de verse ese día, así que Hiroki prefirió pasar a casa un momento a dejar algunas cosas y partir a la Universidad donde Nowaki estudiaba.

Llegó diez minutos antes del horario acordado, así que se dispuso a esperarlo en la avenida de enfrente. Recordó de pronto los momentos en donde era todo lo contrario, y su corazón volvió a agitarse tal y como en aquellos días, casi viviéndolos de nuevo.

Siempre le había gustado esa sensación en el aire que el atardecer brindaba, el cielo anaranjado y la brisa fresca sin llegar a provocar frio. Se mantuvo mirando al frente por un rato, hacia la entrada de la Universidad, escondiendo la mitad de su rostro tras la bufanda, y Nowaki apareció caminando calmadamente a través del sendero de adoquines, con enormes libros bajo el brazo. Le recordó a sus años de estudiante y le vino una sensación de nostalgia que desapareció luego.

—¡Hiro-san! —Le gritó, Hiroki lo quedó mirando sin moverse hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, donde agachó la mirada. Nowaki lo abrazó durante unos segundos, disculpándose por haberse atrasado.

—No importa, no estoy aquí desde hace mucho rato—Respondió. Tomó su bufanda y la hizo bajar hasta el mentón.

Y en eso de que no importaba mintió. Nowaki ni siquiera pensó en creerle.

Caminaron a casa luego de haber cenado en un restaurant, ninguno de los dos tenía ánimos para cocinar. Sus hombros se rozan y de un roce pasa a ser un enlace entre sus dedos. No importa mucho cuando casi no hay gente en la calle, a esas horas donde la noche está a punto de llegar.

Sentados en el sofá del departamento de Hiroki que ahora es de ambos, Nowaki lo abraza, lo mira a los ojos y le besa los labios.

—Hiro-san, te amo—le dice de pronto, directo, sin pensar en lo que siente porque ya está clarísimo.

Hiroki lo mira, sonríe (sólo un poco), se apoya en su hombro y cierra los ojos.

—Yo también a ti—contesta, y siente esa ligereza en su corazón, como si del pecho le hubiera salido una presión que no lo dejaba respirar.

Terminó de convencerse completamente de que ya tenía a qué (y a quién) llamar Hogar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I·I·FIN·I·I**

* * *

_Creí que me demoraría más con ésto, pero resultó que no. La inspiración me llegó como un asalto, qué gratificante :3 Al final me demoré los justos y supuestamente inamovibles diez días xD_

_Como sé que hay muchas formas de mandar al diablo una historia con el final, me perseguí durante meses con el de ésta. Creo que me quedó... decente, al menos me dejó conforme, y me gusta... es decir, para qué alargarlo más._

_La escena de Nowaki pintando a Hiroki me hizo fantasear demasiado tiempo xD la hubiera hecho mucho más larga, pero intenté mantenerme dentro de mis cabales así que quedó como está. Es que me parece una situación tan íntima, tan erótica x3!_

_Y por supuesto, la mención a Ironman está por demás randommente seleccionada xD Me gusta muchísimo Ironman, es mi super héroe favorito :3_

_En fin. Qué más me queda que agradecer a todos quienes siguieron este fic hasta su final. Cuánto significa para mí su consideración. Se les agradece muchísimo, y si pudiera, les daría una galleta a cada uno junto con un Vale por un abrazo de oso._

_¿Algún review dando vueltas~?_


End file.
